Zoey
by DevilishCanadianDiva
Summary: UPDATED! Andrew & Nicole now have 3 kids, 10 yr old Zoey & newborn twins.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. Vince McMahon owns them.

A beautiful woman was smiling at her 9 year old daughter. Her daughter's father works for WWE or World Wrestling Entertainment. He was Andrew Martin or as the wrestling fans called him Test. The thing is that Andrew didn't know he had a daughter. He & the girls' mom broke up went she was 18 & he was 21. The girls' mom was friends with the Harts, most notably Bret. The girls' mom name was Nicole Anne Jenkins & the girls name was Zoey Marie Jenkins.

"Mommy who is my daddy?" Zoey asked one day as Nicole was braiding Zoey's long blonde hair.

"He is a wrestler, just like uncle Bret was & Uncle Chris (Benoit) is". Nicole said, hoping that the question would stop for a bit.

After Nicole finished braiding her daughters hair, Zoey asked her mom if she can play in the back yard, Nicole agreed to it. As soon as Zoey went outside, Nicole went on the phone to phone her good friend Chris.

"Hello?" A groggy person answered the phone.

"Chris is that you? It's Nicki." Nicole said, sounding worried.

"Nicki what's wrong? Is Zoey ok?" Chris said, looking at the clock in his hotel room. The WWE were in Australia for a few days. (A.N: Chris was named as Zoey's godfather & Trish Stratus was named as the godmother.)

"Zoey is fine, she is playing outside. But she is starting to ask about her dad." Nicole said. Nicole could hear Chris getting off the bed with a start.

"What did you tell her?" Chris wondered.

"I told her that he is a wrestler like you & Bret was. I didn't know what else to say." Nicole said, as she heard Zoey coming back in the house, Zoey then turned on the kitchen TV.

"Nicki, I don't know what to tell you. We are coming to Calgary in two weeks, maybe she can meet Drew then, but in the meantime show her pictures of him & talk to Bret. I will go talk to Trish & see what she thinks." Chris said.

"OK thanks Chris & sorry for waking you up but I didn't know what else to do." Nicole said.

"No worries Nicki, give that munchkin a hug for me." Chris said.

Nicole & Chris each said their good-byes. Then Nicole went to see what her daughter was doing. Zoey smiled widely at her mom, her big blue eyes were sparkling. Nicole returned Zoey's smile. Nicole was 5'6" & she had blonde hair & blue eyes just like Zoey.

"I don't like the rain mommy." Zoey started to pout, Nicole looked at her daughter & smiled as she thought, '_she looks so much like Drew._'

"My sweet Zoey, I want to show you something." Nicole said, Zoey looked at her mom with confusion.

Nicole went upstairs to get a scrapbook she made with pictures of Andrew & her. While Nicole was up stairs, Zoey went to the livingroom & sighed at the crummy weather outside. Nicole turned with the scrapbook in hand.

"Want to see some pictures of your daddy?" Nicole asked Zoey. Without hesitation Zoey nodded her head to a yes. Nicole let out a heavy sigh & opened the scrapbook. The first few pictures were of the Hart family.

"Ah, there we are. That's him." Nicole said pointing him out, he had long hair.

"Mommy is that guy on the show Raw?" Zoey asked looking at the picture then her mom. All Nicole could do was nod her head.

"That's Andrew Martin, your daddy." Nicole said. Nicole then did her best to explain her & Andrew's relationship to her 9 year old daughter. After Nicole was done, she told Zoey that her uncle Mark would pick her up, because Nicole's mom hasn't seen her granddaughter in awhile. Zoey went to get her things together.

knock knock

"Hey sis. Is Zoey all set?" Mark said, entering his younger sister's house.

"Almost." She said smiling

"Anything wrong, you know I can always tell." Mark wondered.

"Oh it's just that Zoey has been asking about Andrew & I just don't know what to do or say to her. I showed her some pictures of him & me." Nicole said with a sigh. All the sudden Zoey came hopping down the stairs.

"Hi Uncle Mark, I'm ready." Zoey said, as she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry so much Nicki, everything will work out." Mark said, as he headed out the door with Zoey up ahead him.

A few hours later, Nicole had went out to eat with Bret. The two had a nice talk about various things, mostly about Zoey & Andrew.

"Cheer up Nicki, I bet when Andrew finds about Zoey, he'll be happy cause she is a great kid." Bret said, giving Nicole a hug. The two then went their separate ways.

"I hope he's right." Nicole wondered as she drove back to her place. When she entered her house, the phone began ringing.

"Hello?" Nicole asked

"Hey Nicki, it's me Trish. How is Zoey doing? Chris told me she's been asking about Drew." Trish said, sounding hyper.

"Oh she is good, she is with my mom tonight. And yes she has been asking about Andrew." Nicole said with a sigh.

"Aww hun don't worry, he'll adore her when he meets her. But I got some bad news. Andrew needs to have neck surgery. Nicole then went to go sit down.

"Are you serious?" Nicole asked.

"As serious as a heart attack. So I was thinking the next Raw, will be held in Tampa. Chris & I could sent you & Zoey tickets, I'm sure Drew would be there.

"That would be great. Thanks, I'll tell Zoey, tomorrow when Mark drops her off. Again thanks Trish & give my thanks to Chris as well." Nicole said.

"Will do. I gotta go Amy is calling me." Trish said. The two friends said there good-byes. Nicole looked at the clock & saw that it wasn't too late. She decided to phone Andrew from a number Trish had given her. Nicole hadn't had the guts the phone him until now.

"Stace I told you, I'm fine. Now let me be." Andrew said

"Andrew I'm not Stace. You & I go way back." Nicole stated, with a big sigh.

"Very funny Adam. You make a good sounding woman." Andrew said, laughing.

"It's been so long sweetie. I'm Nicki." Nicole said, sounding hopeful

"Oh my god Nicki Jenkins. How the hell are you? I tried to contact you." Andrew said, sounding shocked.

"I'm good. Older since the last time you seen me. I talk to Trish & Chris all the time & I'm sorry about your neck." Nicole stated. The two continued talking about all the things that were & are happening in their lives.

"I hope I'll see you at Raw when it comes to Tampa. I would like to see you again & I want you to meet someone." Nicole said.

"Oh who is that?" Andrew wondered.

"Your daughter." Nicole said, hoping he won't yell.

"My what?" Andrew asked, nearly losing breathe.

"Daughter. She is 9 & her name is Zoey Marie." Nicole stated, tracing a picture of Zoey on the wall. After a few seconds of silence Andrew started talking.

"Who else knows." Andrew asked, sounding angry.

"Trish Stratus, Chris Benoit & Bret Hart. Trish & Chris are her god parents." Nicole said. There was silence again.

"Look Nicki, I got to go. Later." Andrew said. With that Andrew hung up on her. Nicole put the phone back on the cradle. She then looked at the picture of Zoey, smiling at her.

"I hope he doesn't hate you." Nicole said, as a tear snuck down her cheek. She then sighed & went to bed.

The next day, Nicole heard laughing from her living room, so she got out of bed to investigate. Once there she saw her daughter & her brother.

"There's my girl. Did you have fun last night?" Nicole asked her smiling daughter.

"I had so much fun, mom." Zoey said, smiling & then made a funny face at her Uncle.

"Well sis, I got to go. Be good pip-squeak." Mark said, waving bye to Zoey & Nicole.

"Hey Zoey, do you want to go to Tampa & see Aunt Trish & Uncle Chris?" Nicole asked, leaving out Andrew.

"Really mom? That would be so cool. I miss seeing Trish & Chris & all the others." Zoey smiled, as she went to hug her mom.

"Well I'm glad. It will also be a Raw show & before I forget there is someone else that might be their that I want you to meet." Nicole said, getting up to get a cup of coffee.

"Really who?" Zoey asked, following her mom into the kitchen.

"Your Daddy." Nicole said, looking at her daughter.


	2. The Meet

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. Vince McMahon owns them.

A few weeks had passed by & Nicole & Zoey went to Tampa. Before they left Zoey kept on asking Nicole what was Andrew like & how they met. Nicole did her best to explain to Zoey but thankfully Chris Benoit & Trish helped.

**_Flashback 9 yrs._**

"_Hey Nicki, come here. I want you to meet someone I am training." Bret Hart said. Nicole came over to Bret, she was working their part-time. She saw a tall blonde hair & blue eye guy standing in front of her._

"_Yo Bret, who is this cute chick." Andrew asked, making Nicole blush a deep shade of red._

"_Drew this is Nicole Jenkins. Nicki this is Andrew Martin." Bret said. The two then shook their hands._

"_Nice to meet you." They both said. _

_Weeks later, Nicole & Andrew had grown closer & closer. _

"_Hey, baby. I got some great news." Andrew said, as her kissed Nicole on the cheek._

"_What's that?" Nicole looked into her boyfriend's blue eyes._

"_Well that mega cool band Motley Crue asked me to be their bodyguard. So that will mean I am going on tour with them, aint that cool?" Andrew asked his girlfriend. Nicole looked down at the desk she was sitting, but she made a brave face for Andrew._

"_It sure is baby, but what about us?" Nicole asked._

"_We'll still be together." Andrew said, as he leaned down to kiss his girlfriend._

_Weeks later & Andrew had left. Bret seeing how said Nicole was introduced her to Chris Benoit & Trish Stratus._

"_I think I am pregnant." Nicole said to Trish & Bret. Nicole also told Chris but he was in ECW at the time._

"_Oh my good, are you sure?" Trish question as Nicole looked at both Trish & Bret with tear-stained cheeks. Nicole nodded her head._

"_I had a doctor's appointment. And before you ask Andrew doesn't know as he hasn't called me since he left."_

"_Oh my God. What a creep! Don't worry hunny. Bret, Chris & I will help you out." Trish said giving the 18yr old a friendly hug. Bret nodded his head in agreement to what Trish said._

"_Thanks guys." Nicole said, hugging her two friends._

_Nine months later, Nicole gave birth to Zoey Marie Jenkins. Nicole didn't put Andrew name on the birth certificate, since he wasn't around. Zoey was 8 lbs. & 2 ozs._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Is there a Ms. Patricia Stratus booked here." Nicole asked, the tired looking front desk person.

"Yea, she is. She is room 324. Want me to call her room." The person asked.

"No, I'll go up there myself. Come on Zoey." Nicole said, calling to her daughter. Zoey happily followed her mom. When Nicole got to Trish's room, she got Zoey to knock on the door.

"Coming." Trish said, sounding hurried. She then opened the door & saw Zoey staring at her.

"Hey Miss Zoey, where is your mom?" Trish asked the girl. Zoey just pointed to where her mom was. After Trish ushered them inside, she asked if they ate. They both said that they did. Trish then gave them both backstage & VIP passes.

"Is he going to be there?" Nicole asked her friend as Zoey excused herself to use the bathroom.

"He better. I told him to, actually fought with him." Trish said, laughing. Nicole also laughed, Zoey then came out of the bathroom.

"Can we go see Uncle Chris?" Zoey asked

"Sure, he is in room 330." Trish giggled, as Zoey ran out. Zoey almost ran into Amy Dumas.

"Sorry." Zoey said as she continued running. Amy was rooming with Trish.

"Trish, Who in the hell was that kid? She nearly ran me over. And who are you?" Amy asked, pointing at Nicole.

"Oh hey Amy, that kid is my God Daughter & Andrew's daughter. And this is my good friend & mom to that kid Nicole Jenkins." Trish, Amy & Nicole then talked.

Meanwhile, Zoey had knocked on Chris' door.

"Wait assclown." The voice said, sounding mad. When the door finally opened there stood a tall blonde hair man.

"What do you want?" Chris Jericho asked.

"Is Chris Benoit there." Zoey quietly asked.

"Aren't you too young for him? One second." Jericho said, closing the door, confusing Zoey. A few seconds later, Benoit answered thee door.

"Zoey?" Chris asked, she nodded. Chris then pulled her into a big hug.

"Careful Uncle Chris." Zoey said, laughing. This interaction confused Jericho.

"Ok assclown explain." Jericho said.

"Jericho this is my God Daughter & Drew's daughter." Benoit said, giving Zoey a litgh squeeze.

"Zoey, that guy is Chris Irvine, don't worry about him, he is harmless." Benoit said, laughing.

"Wow Drew has a kid? And he never said anything to me." Jericho said, sounding hurt.

"That's cause he didn't know until recently. Anyway Zoey, where is your mom?" Chris asked.

"With Aunt Trish & I think some red head. I almost ran into her." Zoey said, looking down

"That's Amy & she is a wild child." Jericho said laughing.

the next day

Zoey didn't sleep much, for she might finally she what her dad looked like. Her mom told her that since Trish would be busy getting ready they will go to the beach & have some fun.

"Morning sweetie." Nicole said as she walked out of the bathroom, wearing a red mini & black baby-t with 'Diva' written in red. For having a kid at 18, Nicole looked great.

"Morning mom. Will my dad like me?" Zoey questioned her mom.

"I don't see why he won't." Nicole said, bending over to her daughter's forehead.

"Come on sweetie, get dressed." Nicole said. Right away Zoey got dressed. She got dressed in a Trish 'Babe' shirt & navy blue shorts.

"Ready sweetie?" Nicole asked her daughter as she tied up her long blonde hair. Zoey nodded her head excitedly.

"Good. Let's go." Nicole smiled. The two then left to enjoy the day before they went to Raw.

hours later

"OK Zoey put on you passes that Trish gave you." Nicole said, as she put on her passes. Zoey also put on her passes. The two then walked up to the security guard & they showed him the passes. He nicely let them in. Nicole & Zoey then made their way to a locker room that was labeled 'Divas'. Nicole looked at Zoey & knocked on the door. To their surprise Amy answered it.

"Hey there, come on in, Trish just ran to the canteen for a second." Amy told them. Amy then introduced the two to Gail Kim, Charlene (Jazz), Nidia, Nora (Molly Holly), Stacy & Lisa Marie (Victoria).

"So your Drew's kid?" Stacy questioned Zoey. Zoey just nodded her head to a yes.

"Stace chill." Amy said.

"Whatever." Stacy said, walking off. Amy told Nicole & Zoey that Stacy & Andrew were together for the longest time. Just then Trish entered the room.

"Good you two are here! Come with me Andrew is here talk with Chris & Jericho & some other guys." Trish said, as her eyes sparkled. Nicole & Zoey followed the blonde Canadian Diva.

"Drew." Trish said getting his attention. He looked at Trish, then Nicole, then Zoey, then back at Trish. He then stood up, & walked slowly up to the three women. Chris had walked up to Zoey & put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"That them?" Andrew question.

"Of course it's them Drew. Don't you see a resemblance?" Chris told him. Andrew just rolled his eyes.

"Nicki, you look great." Andrew said, not acknowledging his daughter.

"Thank you Drew, I'd like you to meet your daughter, Zoey." Nicole said, as she smiled at Zoey.

"Um ... hi there." Andrew said, as he shook his daughter's hand. He then turned his attention to Nicole.

"Can we go some where private & talk?" Andrew wondered. Nicole agreed & Trish told Nicole that her & Chris would watch Zoey.


	3. Getting To Know Each Other

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. Vince McMahon owns them.

Andrew brought Nicole over to an empty room where they could talk. He couldn't believe how much she didn't change; she still looked at beautiful as when he first met her. Andrew offered her a chair. He couldn't help but to stare at her wearing that red mini & black baby-t. He sat down as she sat down.

"Why didn't you contact me, Nicki, to tell me you were pregnant?" Andrew said, finally being able to talk.

"Well, to be perfectly blunt you didn't give me a number to contact you. Even Bret said that you changed your numbers." Nicole said, getting angry.

"Look, I'm sorry. If I would've known I'd ...." Andrew said, holding onto Nicole's beautiful manicured hands.

"You'd what? Pressure me into having an abortion or adopting it?" Nicole said, letting go of Andrew's hands & standing up.

"No. Look Nickie, I was young & stupid. But what never changed that I love you." Andrew said, standing beside her. Nicole turned & looked at up him. (since she was only 5'6" & he was 6'6")

"You still love me?" Nicole questioned him. He carefully nodded his head to a yes.

"What about Zoey?" Nicole asked again, not knowing what he'll say.

"Zoey is a cute kid. My daughter. Our Daughter. It's a shock that I actually have a kid. But if she is anything like her mom, I'll love her." Andrew said, smiling down at Nicole. The two then walked hand in hand out of the room.

"But what about the Stacy? She was your girlfriend." Nicole asked Andrew.

"Nickie, I swear to you Stacy means nothing to me. She was just a substitute to you." Andrew said, smiling. The two then spotted their 9 year old daughter laughing as Matt Hardy tickled her. Trish saw Nicole & Andrew holding hands; she then walked up towards them.

"Well?" Trish asked Nicole, smiling at Andrew. Nicole & Andrew were both in the room for a good hour before they came out.

"Well, we are going to take it slow, so that we can get to know each other again & for Zoey to know Andrew more & vise versa. Trish, lets go a walk & I'll tell you what Mark told me to tell you." Nicole said, kissing Andrew on the hand & grabbing Trish's arm. Andrew stood there, smiling at Zoey, laughing at Matt Hardy.

"Hey Hardy, can I be alone with Zoey?" Andrew asked.

"Sure Drew, I got to find Amy anywhere, she went with Glenn(Kane). Be careful of this one." Matt said, as her ruffled Zoey's hair. Andrew then walked up to Zoey.

"Hi Zoey, so tell me about yourself. I'm sorry I wasn't around, but I'm here now." Andrew said, smiling at his daughter.

"Well my full name is Zoey Marie Jenkins. I guess Martin now. Anyway I was born in Calgary, Alberta, Canada on May 21st 1995. I play many kinds of sports. I hope one day to be famous. I got a cat named Jada, she is a part Siamese. I am going in the fourth grade; it's a bit harder than grade 3. That's all." Zoey said, smiling into her dad's own blue eyes.

"Wow, you got an active life there. I guess told you about me?" Andrew questioned.

"Yup. Can I give you a hug?" Zoey asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Sure, just be careful." Andrew said, chuckling.

Zoey then went & hugged Andrew, she was glad she got to meet her dad. Just as Zoey & Andrew parted, Trish & Nicole came back. Both of the women were laughing. Trish was the first to stop laughing when she noticed a new father-daughter relationship brewing. Trish whispered to Nicole to have a look. Nicole stopped & looked at her daughter & her daughter's father parting from a hug.

"Hi mom. Can we move to Florida?" Zoey asked, running to Nicole.

"Well see. You had a talk with your dad?" Nicole asked, watching her daughter shake her head to a yes.

"He's a funny guy." Zoey said, lightly giggling. Andrew then walked over to the three ladies.

"Nickie, she is a great kid, you did a good job." Andrew said, smiling at both Nicole & Zoey. Zoey then went off to look for Adam (Copeland). Adam promised her to play some cards with her.

"Thanks Drew but I couldn't do it without Trish, Chris, Bret & my families help. I was so scared when I found out I was pregnant & they just supported me." Nicole stated.

After Raw ended, Andrew suggested to Nicole that her & Zoey stay at his house, since his house was close to the beach. She accepted his offer. The other superstars were either going back to their hotels to sleep or to a bar to relax. Some even when to Andrew's house, mostly Canadians, they wanted to meat Andrew's daughter.

"Drew, man, are you sure she is yours? She is way cuter than you. "Jay (Reso) said, laughing, nudging a laughing Adam in the side.

"Oh shut up Jay. I happen to think Zoey is very cute. Hell look at her mom." Andrew said, winking at Nicole. Nicole was talking to Amy & Trish when Andrew winked at her. She thought to herself, _'What is on that mind of his?'_ Zoey was talking to Gail (Kim) when she saw the 'wink' that Andrew gave to Nicole. Gail was braiding Zoey's hair into a French braid.

"Zoey, sweetie, so do you have any crushes within the WWE?" Gail asked the 9 yr old.

"I like Randy Orton. But don't tell anyone." Zoey said, whispering in a low voice.

"Don't worry cutie, I won't. But I think your dad will eventually find out." Gail said.

"I know. But Randy is 24 & I'm only 9." Zoey said, turning around after Gail told her she finished.

"Zoey, listen to me, it don't matter if Randy is 24. He is your crush & trust me you'll have many crushes till you old enough. I bet if you ask your mom, Trish & Amy, they'll agree with me." Gail said. Zoey then gave Gail a hug & whispered _'thank you'_ in her ear. Zoey then skipped off where Andrew was talking with Jay & Adam.

"Hey squirt." Jay & Adam both said. Zoey gave each guy a hug & gave a playful punch to Jay's arm. Jay started chasing her. Both Andrew & Adam couldn't stop from laughing at how Jay was acting.

"Jay dude leave her be." Adam said. Zoey then stuck her tongue at Jay while hiding behind Andrew. Trish, Amy & Gail looked at what the commotion was & laughed when they saw Jay pretending to cry.

"Jay be a man. I know it's probably hard." Amy said laughing with Trish. There was a knock on the door & Zoey went to get it.

"Hi Uncle Chris. Jay's being a baby." Zoey said, hugging Chris Benoit. Chris returned Zoey's hug.

"Drew, Stephanie phoned me to tell you, that your parents are trying to get in contact with you." Chris said, glaring at Jay, resulting at everyone laughing at Jay.

"Ok thanks. I changed my number & I forgot to tell them. I also should tell them that they got a granddaughter." Andrew said. Nicole then walked up to Andrew & she looked at him before talking.

"They know babe. Trish mentioned it to them, but they never seen her. They probably thought Trish was fibbing." Nicole said, looking at her feet. Andrew looked at her, like he was mad but he actually wasn't mad.

"Nickie, don't you worry. They loved you when they first met you, once they look at Zoey, they'll love you all over again." Andrew said, smiling at her. Nicole then hugged him.

A few hours later, everyone but Zoey & Nicole had left form their hotels or homes. Gail whispered to Nicole that she'll someone over with her & Zoey's luggage. A few seconds later a knock happened on the door & Andrew went to answer it.

"Hey Drew, nice place you got here. Gail sent me here to bring you these." Randy said, motioning to the luggage her was holding.

"Yo Orton, come in." Andrew said. Randy entered the house & put the luggage down. Zoey skipped towards her dad, she stopped once she saw Randy. Zoey turned a deep shade of red. Randy saw Zoey & smiled.

"Zoey right?" Randy asked Zoey, she could only smile & nod.

"Cute kid Drew. Anyway I got to go, I'm beat." Randy said, ruffling Zoey's hair. Once Randy left, Andrew smiled at his daughter & then went to see what Nicole was doing. Nicole was in the kitchen making a late-night snack. He told he that Randy had just brought her & Zoey's luggage. He also mentioned that he thinks Zoey has a crush on Randy.

The next day Zoey, woke up with the sun in her face. She put on her 'Princess' t shirt & short set. When she made her way downstairs, she saw her parents on the deck, drinking some coffee & talking. She got a glass of orange juice & went outside. She saw her mom in a pair of black shorts & white t shirt that had 'I'm the boss' in black letters. Her dad was wearing a pair a blue jean shorts & a white wife beater.

"Had a good sleep?" Andrew questioned his daughter. She nodded her head.

"So when is your surgery?" Zoey questioned, she noticed he was wearing a neck brace.

"Pretty soon. I want you & your mom to be here until then." Andrew said, smiling at Zoey.

"Can we mom?" Zoey said, running over to where Nicole was sitting.

"Yes we can. Actually that's what you dad & I were talking about. I even talked to Bret." Nicole said, smiling at her daughter. Zoey gave her mom a big hug.

"This is so cool." Zoey said, once she release the hug. She then looked at her dad.

"Do you think your mom & dad, my grandparents will come here?" Zoey asked her dad

"They should be here any day now." Andrew said, winking at his daughter.


	4. Meet The Grandparents & Andrew's Surgery

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. Vince McMahon owns them.

Two weeks had passed & Andrew was going have his neck surgery. Nicole & Zoey moved all their belongings to Tampa, to be closer to Andrew. Zoey transferred to one of the schools in Tampa. His parents came to visit Andrew, Nicole & Zoey. His parents were both in their late 50s. Their names were Daniel & Emily. (A.N: I don't know Test's parents names, trust me I looked, so I just made up the names.) Zoey & her mom had went to Louisville, Kentucky where Andrew was going to have his neck surgery. His parents also went to Louisville.

"Nicole you look wonderful. It seems as if you haven't changed since we last saw you." Emily said to Nicole, as they were walking to Andrew's hospital room. Where Zoey was with her dad & grandpa.

"Thank you Emily & once again I am sorry. Sorry for you not letting you & Daniel know about Zoey." Nicole said. The two woman gave a quick hug. Nicole knew that Andrew's parents were semi-disappointed, but they were happy when they met Zoey.

"How's it going?" Nicole asked, as the two women walked in the hospital room. Andrew was laying on the bed, while Zoey & Andrew's dad sat on the chairs in the room.

"Hey mom, we are watching Raw." Zoey said, smiling. Nicole gave her daughter a Pepsi & Twix chocolate bar. Andrew's mom gave his dad a warm cup of coffee. Nicole got a cup of coffee for herself, while Andrew's mom had some tea.

"You sore, son?" Daniel Martin said.

"Not really, I can't wait till tomorrow when I have the surgery." Andrew replied.

After Raw had finished, both Emily & Daniel told Andrew that they were going to their hotel & they will be back tomorrow. As soon as the elder Martins left, a nurse came into the room.

"Sorry to bother you guys, but visiting hours are over. Mr. Martin needs his rest." The nurse said, winking at Andrew. Nicole looked at the nurse & nodded.

"Come on Zoey." Nicole said, after she gave Andrew a kiss & said that she'll be back tomorrow. Zoey said her byes to her dad & left with her mom.

"You think he'll be OK?" Zoey asked her mom, once they got in their hotel room.

"He'll be fine my sweet Zoey. Just look at your Uncle Chris & Amy. They both had the same neck surgery by the same doctor. Doctor James Youngblood is very good." Nicole said, to her daughter.

"Mom, I love you & dad so much!" Zoey said, hugging her mom.

"Ditto kid. Your dad & I both love you." Nicole said.

"Do you think, you & dad will get married to each other & I have a little brother or sister?" Zoey asked her mom. Zoey had just put on her pjs & now she was brushing out her hair.

"You never now. Know get some sleep, we got a long day ahead of us." Nicole said,. Nicole then gave her daughter a kiss, she then watched as her daughter fell asleep. Nicole went into her own bed & just as she was closing here eyes, she started to dream of Andrew.

_**Nicole's dream**_

"_Do you Nicole Anne Jenkins take Andrew James Martin as your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or for poorer?" The Priest asked Nicole as she was in her wedding dress._

"_I do." Nicole said, smiling at her soon-to be husband & THEIR daughter._

"_Do you Andrew James Martin Jenkins take Nicole Anne Jenkins as your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or for poorer?" The Priest asked Andrew as he was in his tux._

"_I do." Andrew said, smiling at his soon-to be wife & THEIR daughter._

"_May I present Mr. & Mrs. Andrew James Martin & their Zoey." The Priest told all the attendants in the church. Andrew & Nicole kissed before leaving the church._

_**End of dream**_

Nicole woke by Zoey, calling her. They both quickly got dressed. Nicole was wearing black shorts & a red 'Canadian Goddess' shirt. She had also put her hair in a high ponytail. Zoey was wearing some 'Winnie the Pooh' overall shorts; she also put her hair in a ponytail. Then they went off to see Andrew before he had to go in for surgery. Once Zoey & Nicole got into Andrew's room, they saw Andrew talking to his parents. Zoey noticed Bret sitting next to the window.

"Hi dad, grandma & grandpa." Zoey said, giving each other them a hug a kiss. She also gave Bret a hug & kiss. Nicole followed her daughter by doing the same.

"What are you doing here, Bret?" Nicole asked.

"I'm here for moral support. Plus I wanted to see how you & Miss Zoey are doing." Bret told Nicole.

"Oh we are fine. We are now living at Andrew's house & Zoey will be going to school there." Nicole said, smiling at Andrew. Everyone in the room continued talking, till Dr. Youngblood entered the room.

"Hello everyone. How are you feeling Andrew?" Dr. Youngblood asked, shaking Andrew's hand.

"Not bad." Andrew said.

"That's good." Dr. Youngblood said. Andrew then introduced everyone that was in the room.

"Nice to meet you all. I'll see you in the operating room (A.N.: forgot what to call it)." Dr. Youngblood said, and then he left. A few moments later some attendants came & wheeled Andrew away.

"Dad will be OK, right mom?" Zoey asked Nicole. Andrew's parents were talking to Bret. Bret told them that he along with Chris Benoit & Trish helped Nicole out when Nicole found out she was pregnant with Zoey.

"He'll be fine sweetie. He even talked to the other wrestlers that had the same surgery." Nicole said, comforting her daughter. Zoey nodded her head to show that she understood everything Nicole told her.

three to fours later

A still sleeping Andrew was wheeled back into the room, where Emily & Daniel were the only ones in there. Bret, Nicole & Zoey went down to the to get a bite to eat. Later on when, the three returned, they noticed Dr. Youngblood was in the room talking to Andrew.

"Now Andrew, your voice is going to be horse for a bit. But that's perfectly normal. But right now you shouldn't strain yourself talking. The surgery went good & you'll have to wear a hard collar for a good while." Dr. Youngblood told Andrew, then he walked out of the room.

"Hi dad, how are you feeling?" Zoey asked.

"I'm feeling good Zoey but a bit sore." Andrew wrote on a pad of paper, and then he smiled at Zoey, Nicole & his parents. Everyone continued to talk, well write for Andrew.

"I'm glad you're fine dear." Emily said, giving Andrew a kiss on the cheek. Daniel then shook his hand.

"I got to go & phone your brother & sister to tell them you're out of surgery." Emily said, Daniel followed her.

"Later Drew. I got a plane to board" Bret said, smiling at him.

After, Bret & his parents left. In came Trish along with her fiancée Adam(Edge).

"Hey Drew, feeling a bit sore?" Adam asked. Andrew wrote 'yup' on the pad of paper. Adam just nodded his head as he knew how neck surgery felt. Trish then introduced Adam to Zoey.

"Are you am Edge-head?" Adam asked Zoey. Zoey looked at Trish with total confusion, resulting all the adults to laugh. They were still laughing when the same nurse for the previous day, entered the room.

"Sorry to bother you guys, but visiting hours are over. Mr. Martin needs his rest." The nurse said, winking at Andrew. Nicole looked at the nurse & nodded. When Adam, Trish, Nicole & Zoey entered the hallway, the four of them started talking.

"That nurse looked so slutty." Nicole said, making Trish laugh.

"Everyone sends their wishes." Trish said. Adam suggested that they go to a restaurant, for a bite to eat. So they left. As they were leaving, Nicole's cell rang, she told Adam, Trish & Zoey to go ahead. It was Emily Martin.

"Nicole dear, we got to go back to Canada. Karen (A.N.: I made up Andrew's sisters name) got in to a real bad accident. Take good care of Andrew." Emily said

"I will & I will pray for Karen." Nicole said, hanging up her cell. She then went to the restaurant where Trish, Adam & Zoey were. After the four eaten, they all went back to Zoey & Nicole's hotel room.

"Nicki, you got a cute there." Adam said, as Zoey entered the bathroom.

"Thank you Adam." Nicole said, smiling to Adam. Trish was sitting on Adam's lap.

"So Nickie, I hear that you & Zoey moved into Drew's house. Also Zoey will be going to a school in his neighborhood." Trish said, winking at Nicole.

"Yup. I had the nicest dream last night." Nicole said, while Zoey sat next to her mom.

"Oh tell." Trish inquired.

"Well ... OK. I was in a wedding dress & Andrew was in a tux. A priest was there to marry us. Everyone close to us were there, which included you, Chris & the Hart family. When the priest announced us as 'man & wife' he included Zoey." Nicole said, giving her daughter a light squeeze.

"That is one good dream, Nickie." Trish said, as Adam kissed her on the cheek.

"I thought so too. Wouldn't it be something if had a ring already?" Nicole said.

"Yeah or he might get one later on, when he is a bit better." Adam finally said, all three females gave Adam 'your dead' look. Trish then gave him a kiss, fully on the lips. He muttered 'I'll shut up now.'


	5. Meeting Nicole's Family & A Engagement

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. Vince McMahon owns them.

(A.N.: In the previous chapter I put the name Karen as Andrew's sisters' name but it really is Nancy.)

A month had passed since Andrew had his neck surgery. Nicole was taking good care of him. Zoey was going to school & had made a few friends. Andrew's parents told them that Nancy badly broke her leg. All three sent their best wishes to Nancy & her husband. Andrew liked to stay inside & be on his laptop, once in awhile he would go for a walk Nicole or with Zoey.

"How do you like school Zoey?" Andrew asked on day.

"It's OK." Zoey said, shrugging her shoulders. She then ran up to her bedroom. The phone suddenly rang, Andrew went to get it as Nicole had stepped out & went to the store. It turned to be Nicole's brother Mark.

"Hey Andrew, is Nicki there?" Mark asked.

"No, she went to the store. I can give her a message if you want." Andrew said.

"OK tell her that our mom along with my daughter & myself are coming there in October, that is if it's OK with you." Mark said. (A.N.: October is Canadian Thanksgiving.)

"It'll be alright, I think she misses you as well as Zoey." Andrew said. The two men continued talking then they said their goodbyes. A few minutes later, Nicole came back, Zoey went out to help her mom with the bags that were in the car. After Zoey finished helping her mom, she went to the park.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Nicole asked, walking into the livingroom.

"Good, just a little bored, but I'll live. By the way Mark phoned. It seems that he, your mom & his daughter are coming here." Andrew said.

"Oh good, I'll go phone him back in a few." Nicole said, giving Andrew a kiss.

"So you hungry?" Nicole inquired, hearing Zoey coming back in the house.

"Mom, I'm hungry. No one was at the park." Zoey said. Andrew & Nicole both laughed at their daughter, Nicole then went to go fix some supper.

"Your uncle Mark, cousin Angel & grandma Leigh are coming here in October for Thanksgiving." Andrew told his daughter. Zoey smiled at this news. Zoey & Angel were the same age. Zoey was two months older than Angel.

"This is so awesome, I can show Angel everything over here." Zoey said, still smiling. Nicole then called them over to eat. Zoey was too excited to eat, but she ate anyway. Later on Nicole told Zoey to do her homework in her room, but Zoey told Nicole that she didn't have any homework but Zoey went upstairs anyway to have a bath.

"I'll be up there in a second, sweetie." Nicole yelled to her daughter.

"Are you sure your OK with Mark, Angel & my mom being here next month?" Nicole asked Andrew, who was in his reclining chair.

"Yes Nicki, I'm fine with it. Plus it'll be good to see your brother & mom again." Andrew said, smiling at Nicole. Nicole nodded her head & went upstairs to wash her daughter's hair. When they both returned, Andrew was in the mist of watching a re-airing of Raw.

"Man, I wish I was there." Andrew said to himself. When he saw that his daughter & Nicole had returned, he smiled at them. He didn't know that they heard what he said.

"Don't worry babe you'll be back before you know it." Nicole said to Andrew.

It was now October & Nicole had phoned her brother, to see when he, her niece & her mom would be there. He told her that they will be in Florida when Angel gets off school. She so excited to see her mom, brother & niece.

"It'll be fun to see Grandma & Uncle Mark again." Zoey said, as she sat next to Andrew. Andrew was reading the latest Raw magazine.

"So you too are excited huh?" Andrew said, taking his eyes off his magazine. Zoey nodded her head & smiles. She then gave her dad a light hug.

"You know Zoey, even thou Angel will be out of school, doesn't mean you don't go." Nicole said, watching her daughter's smile turn into a frown.

"Don't give that, just because Thanksgiving is a month early, don't mean you can slag off." Nicole said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her." Andrew whispered to his daughter. An hour later, Zoey had went to bed. Nicole & Andrew were in the living room watching some TV.

"You know Nicki, we could tell the school that family from Canada are coming & ask them if it'll alright if Zoey can be out of school for a while. We can also get homework from the stuff she'll miss." Andrew stated, hoping Nicole would say yes or something positive to that effect.

"Well you do make a good argument. I have nothing negative to say to your points, so my answer is yes. I have to phone the school tomorrow to see if it's OK." Nicole said, smiling.

A few weeks had passed & Nicole's mom, brother & her niece were coming to visit her & Zoey. They also were going to meet Andrew for the first time in 9 years, so pretty much everyone was nervous. Nicole had called Zoey's school & told them that some relatives were coming to visit them & asked them to send Zoey's homework. Zoey's school allowed it, making Zoey pretty darn happy. Andrew, Nicole & Zoey then drove to the airport to pick them up. As Andrew couldn't drive, Nicole drove to the airport.

"You think they are here yet?" Zoey asked, as the three made their way to the airport.

"Maybe Miss Zoey, maybe they are sitting somewhere & waiting for us." Andrew said, smiling to his daughter. They walked until Nicole & Zoey spotted them sitting beside the window. Zoey then ran ahead. When her parents joined Zoey, Nicole hugged her mom, her brother & her niece. Andrew just shook their hands.

"I bet you guys are beat?" Nicole asked, as Mark began to load up the bags on the baggage carrier.

"Kind of, we would like to see the house that your now living." Lynda (Nicole's mom) said.

"Well OK let's go then." Andrew said. All six people then left the airport & went back to the house. When they entered the house, they were greeted by Zoey's cat Jada. After the luggage was brought in, Nicole took her mom a tour of the house, while Andrew had a talk with Mark. Zoey showed Angel, her own bedroom. After awhile Nicole & her mom came downstairs.

"You got a beautiful home Andrew. You better not hurt my daughter & grand-daughter." Lynda said.

"Thank you, Nicki mainly redecorated it. And I won't hurt them, Mark even warned me if I do. So between you & Mark I got other people warning me." Andrew said, laughing.

"Yeah don't worry guys, Bret & Chris talked to him, even Trish talked to him. So there are lots of people that care for me & Zoey." Nicole said, making some snacks.

On the last night that Lynda, Mark & Angel had to leave & everyone was getting along great. Andrew, Nicole & Zoey agreed to take Lynda, Mark & Angel out to a very nice restaurant. Andrew knew of a place that they wouldn't be bothered & were they can dress semi-casual.

"This is a wonderful place that you chose Andrew." Lynda said.

"Thanks Lynda, I believe they serve some kind of Turkey dinner, mind you I haven't been here for awhile." Andrew said, smiling to Nicole's mom. So they all ordered their food, while waiting for their food, they began to talk.

"Andrew can I talk to you, outside?" Mark asked.

"Sure thing". Andrew said. Nicole looked at Andrew & Mark & wondered what was going on.

"Your dad would've been so proud of you, Nicki." Lynda said, smiling at her daughter & grand daughter. Zoey was talking with Angel. Nicole's dad passed away from cancer in November of 1995.

"Thanks mom" Nicole said, reaching over to hug her mom. Meanwhile, Mark & Andrew were talking outside the restaurant.

"So do you think, you'll marry Nicki?" Mark asked.

"Well, I am thinking of asking her tonight. You see Trish helped me get one & I couldn't find the right time till tonight." Andrew said, showing Mark the engagement ring.

"Wow, it sure is a nice ring. Now let's go back inside so you can propose to my little sister." Mark said. The guys went back into the restaurant. Once inside they saw Nicole & Lynda talking to the two little girls.

"You guys are back." Nicole said, as she smiled at Andrew & her brother.

"Nicki, I got to ask you something." Andrew said, as her knelt down beside her.

"I know I wasn't around when you were pregnant & had to raise Zoey almost by yourself. I never forgot about you. So with being said, Nicole Anne Jenkins will you be my wife?" Andrew asked, opening up the box where the ring sat. Zoey was hoping her mom would say yes.

"Yes Andrew, I will marry you." Nicole said, as she got all teary eyed, she kissed her now fiancé. Everyone the restaurant clapped for Andrew & Nicole. Zoey went to hug both of her parents. After they had eaten their supper, the six of them went back to the house.

"I am so glad my mom is going to marry my dad." Zoey said to Angela.

"Yeah, that's pretty neat. Did you see the size of the ring? It's gorgeous." Angel said to her cousin

"Yeah, I know. I think Trish helped him pick out the ring." Zoey said, helping Angel pack. After everyone had finished packing, Nicole, Andrew & Zoey took Lynda, Mark & Angel back to the airport. After they said their goodbyes, Lynda, Mark & Angel went to board the plane.

"I am happy that you guys are getting married." Zoey told her parents, once the got back into their SUV.

"So am I sweetie." Nicole said, keeping her eyes on the road.


	6. A Girls Night Out

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. Vince McMahon owns them.

It was a week after Andrew's marriage proposal. Trish invited Nicole over for a 'girls mini-vacation'. Zoey begged her mom to take but Nicole said no & that Zoey should stay with her dad. Raw was going to do a show in Toronto, so either Trish or Gail could host the party. Trish offered her house, since Gail's house was being renovated.

"Hey Nicki, where is that god-daughter of mine?" Chris asked Nicole, when Nicole was in catering.

"She's home with Andrew." Nicole said, showing him the engagement ring.

"Wow, so he asked you. Well congratulations. How is Zoey liking living in Florida?' Chris wondered.

"She loves it. My mom, Mark & Angel came for a visit. We took Zoey out of school till they left. She is so happy that Andrew proposed to me." Nicole said, smiling widely.

"I bet she is. Well Nicki, I gotta run & talk to Eric, so maybe we'll talk later." Chris said. Nicole & Chris hugged each other & they went their separate ways. She started walking down the halls when she bumped into someone big & muscular.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going." Nicole said, looking up & seeing a very angry guy staring down at her. He just grumbled & walked off. Nicole then noticed a sad looking Amy, walking towards her.

"Hey Amy, I am so sorry about your lose. How is Matt dealing with it?" Nicole wondered, as she gave Amy a hug. (A.N.: I am writing as the baby were Matt's & only Kane's baby in the storyline.)

"Hi Nicki, Matt isn't doing so good, he is blaming himself. And before you ask, I am blaming the stupid writers." Amy said, giving Nicole a small smile. Amy then excused herself as she had to go talk to Glenn about their on going storyline.

"Aren't you a friend of Trish Stratus? A voice behind Nicole asked. Nicole turned around & there stood the new Raw Diva, Christy Hemme.

"Yes I am why?" Nicole said.

"Well I am just wondering if she really hates." Christy wondered.

"No, she don't hate you, she doesn't like it that you won all that money, while she had to train her ass off to just get some recognition from other wrestlers." Nicole said. Nicole & Christy continued talking, Nicole even showed Christy a picture of Zoey. Christy then went off to go have a meeting with Vince. Nicole then walked over to the Divas Locker Room. Once there she saw Trish talking to Gail & Nora (Molly Holly). Trish noticed Nicole.

"Hey Nicki, this is Nora Greenwald. Are you ready to stay over at my place?" Trish asked Nicole. Nicole shook hands with Nora.

"Sure am Trish. Is Amy going to be there? And who is that big muscular guy. It isn't Tyson, Dave, or Glenn. He looked new. He was very rude to me earlier." Nicole wondered.

"Oh that's Gene Snisky, he's not nice to hardly anyone. I think Amy is coming, I haven't heard anything different, plus us girls got to try & cheer her up. I also think that Christy is coming too. I bet you met her." Trish said.

"Yup I did. She seems pretty hyper & nice." Nicole said, smiling. The divas agreed with Nicole. The continued talking about Zoey, Andrew & other stuff.

"It that the ring Andrew gave you?" Nora finally asked, looking at the ring that was on Nicole's ring finger.

"It sure is. Apparently, Trish here helped Andrew pick the ring out." Nicole said, as Gail looked at the ring too. The three divas & Nicole didn't notice Stacy & so of the other divas enter the room. Stacy stood there in shock when she saw in the corner in her eye, a shinning of an engagement on Nicole's ring finger. The other divas came to see & congratulate Nicole.

a few hours later

Raw had finished & all the divas including a sad looking Amy & Christy went over to Trish's house to have some fun. Adam wasn't going to be around as he was going to hang with Jay & both of the Chris'. Nicole's cell then began to ring, she looked on the called id & it was either Andrew or Zoey.

"Hi mom, Are you at Aunt Trish's? Is Amy there?" Zoey asked.

"Hi my sweet Zoey, yes I am at Trish's house it's really nice. Amy is indeed here. Do you want to talk to her?" Nicole asked. Zoey said she would like to, so Nicole passed her cell over to Amy.

"You got a beautiful house Trish." Christy said meekly.

"Thank you Christy & don't worry I don't hate you." Trish said smiling at the newest diva. Amy then returned Nicole's cell back to Nicole.

"You got a real sweet kid Nicki." Amy said smiling. Nicole then mouthed 'thanks' as she was listening to the talker on the other end.

"So when will you be home babe?" Andrew asked.

"Either Tuesday or Wednesday. Is Zoey being good & I hope you're relaxing." Nicole told Andrew.

"I'm good & so is Zoey. Well I might as well go; you don't want your minutes to pile up like crazy." Andrew told his fiancée.

"Ok then, I love you & everyone gives their wishes." Nicole said

"Bye, love you too." Andrew said, hanging up.

"So, Nicole how did Andrew propose?" Stacy asked, sounding very snobby.

"He proposed by first asking for my mom & brother's permission, then before we ate our supper he bent down very carefully on his knee. He apologized for not being around when I was having Zoey, he never forgot me." Nicole said, leaving Stacy stunned.

"That cute kid is yours & Andrew Martin's?" Christy asked, getting some popcorn.

"She sure is. Andrew & I had a hot & heavy relationship when he was training with Bret Hart. Then Motley Crue came a calling & he never knew I was carrying his daughter. I kept in touch with Chris Benoit & Trish, also with Bret. Those three knew of Zoey before Andrew did. I even named Chris & Trish as Zoey's godparents." Nicole said as all the divas shook their head like they understood.

"Nicki, do you know who Zoey's secret crush is?" Gail said smiling

"Not sure John Cena?" Nicole wondered, taking a sip of her drink

"Close, it's Randy Orton." Gail said, smiled at Nicole.

"You got to be kidding me. He's too old for her." Nicole said in shock. Gail just shrug her shoulders. They then went to a total different topic, they also watched some movies & eat some food. Amy was sat in a corner looking like she was ready to cry. Trish went over to her & coaxed her to be with the others; she slowly nodded her head & went with them.

"You know Amy, you still young. Matt & you can still have a little one." Nicole said, as she put her hair into some pigtails.

"I guess your right, Nicki. But those damn writers, having Glenn fall right on top of me." Amy said, grabbing some chips.

"Are even made at Glenn?" Stacy asked, grabbing the chips from Amy

"Nope, sure he fell on me, but that was an accident. The writers made the plan. Glenn is real happy for Matt & I." Amy said, looking down.

"Hey turn that frown back into a smile; you're here so we can cheer you up a little bit." Trish said, throwing a pillow at Amy. The girls then had a pillow fight. They then rated their fellow co-workers of the opposite sex. They even talked about the other divas that are on Smackdown.

"Peter (Kidman) & Torrie look so cute together, as do Jackie & Charlie." Gail said, the others agreed.

"Don't forget Dawn Marie & Patrick Kenney (Simon Diamond), they have been dating for so long & now they are engaged. But they hardly see each other." Amy said.

"Yeah he is a cutie for being with TNA." Trish said, getting up to get a drink of juice.

"Hey! Jeff is in TNA, isn't here?" Christy asked the other divas. They all nodded their heads to a yes.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but my Adam is the sweetest guy around. Of course Andrew & Matt are sweet too, but hell I am not with those two." Trish said, blushing. Amy & Nicole also started to blush.

"I still can't believe you a mom to a 9 year old, you look fantastic." Christy said to Nicole. Nicole thanked Christy. Trish then suggested that they go 'hit the hay' as it was 2 in the morning. They went to go sleep.

the next day

Everyone was preparing to leave, all the divas had to go to this mandatory meeting with Vince. Trish looked & smiled at Nicole.

"So were to now Nicki?" Trish asked, Nicole

"Well I think am going to visit Andrew's family then head back to Andrew & Zoey. I hope that they didn't set the house on fire by accident." Nicole said, giving a little chuckle.

"Very cool, but I doubt that they set the house on fire." Trish said, smiling. Nicole then went to visit Andrew's family. They were friendly to her & asked how Andrew & Zoey were. She was offered to stay a night or two with them, but Nicole declined as she missed her daughter & soon-to be husband

Early the next day, Nicole quietly entered the house, she was trying not to wake anyone up.

"You're back." Andrew said, scaring Nicole.

"Andrew Martin you scared me." Nicole whispered loud enough so he can hear.

"I couldn't sleep. Zoey should be getting up soon. I missed you." Andrew said, as her got up to walk up to her.

"I missed you & Zoey too." Nicole said, smiling at her fiancé.

(A.N.: I am running low on ideas. So any ideas are welcome. :) )


	7. A New Job Offer & Halloween

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the wrestlers.

It was now very close to Halloween & Zoey was pretty excited. Because it seemed every Halloween it would snow, now that she was living in Florida, she didn't have that problem. She was going to be a princess. Nicole had bought some much stuff, just to put on their front yard. Andrew thought what Nicole was doing was funny as hell. But he went along with it because he wanted her & Zoey to be happy.

"What do you think dad?" Zoey said as she modeled her Halloween costume.

"You're beautiful, just like your mom." Andrew said winking at Zoey. Nicole was getting ready to go to a meeting.

"Thanks dad." Zoey said. She ran to him & gave him a hug, then she went to go get changed as she didn't want to dirty her costume.

The phone then rang & Andrew went to get it, because Nicole was out with Jay Reso (Christian)'s wife Denise. On the phone was Shane McMahon.

"Hey Drew, how's the neck feeling?" Shane asked.

"It's healing. I am enjoying spending time with my newly-found daughter a her mom. So what can I do you for?" Andrew asked, seeing Zoey enter the kitchen wearing some sweats & getting a snack.

"Well I am call on behalf of my dad. He has offered Nicki a job. Chris told him that she had worked with Bret." Shane said.

"Well Shane, that sounds great but Nicki isn't home right at the moment. She went out with Jay's wife Denise. Just Zoey & I are here. So can I have got her to phone back Vince or even you when she gets back?" Andrew wondered. Shane said that it would be alright. The two guys continued to talk some more, then they said their goodbyes. Just as Andrew hung up the phone, he saw that Zoey pull out an apple out of the fridge.

"Don't waste your dinner. I'll order something in a bit." Andrew told Zoey. She nodded her head, as she had some headphones on.

A bit later, Nicole finally came home. She was carrying some shopping bags. Andrew was up in the living room watching a football game, Zoey was up in her room.

"Hello anyone home?" Nicole yelled. Andrew must have heard her, because he walked down the stairs. He then leaned & kissed Nicole, he then grabbed the light bags from her, as he couldn't carry heavy objects yet.

"Shane O called on behalf of his dad. Vince has offered you a job." Andrew said, as he & Nicole placed the bags in the foyer.

"Really that is so neat. Did he tell you what kind of job? Is Zoey up in her room?" Nicole asked.

"Yea she is & Shane didn't saw what the job was, but he said that to phone Vince back. Who knows you could be a valet, namely mine when I return." Andrew said while winking & hugging her. Zoey then came back down stairs.

"When came we eat? Oh hi mom, got anything for me?" Zoey asked smiling.

"I'll order some pizza." Andrew said. He then went on the phone to order the pizza.

"Yup I did sweetie." Nicole said, showing Zoey a cute sweater. Nicole then took out her other purchases.

"Ok, pizza has been ordered. I ordered a Hawaiian & a Pepperoni. Wow, Nicki you bought all that." Andrew said, coming back into the room. Both Zoey & Nicole looked at each other & laughed.

After the pizza had come, Andrew went to pay for it. He entered the kitchen carrying two pizza boxes & a 2 Liter of Pepsi. The three then ate their supper; they then went to go watch some TV.

"I better phone Vince back." Nicole said, disappearing in her & Andrew's bedroom. Awhile later, Nicole emerged from the bedroom, smiling from ear to ear.

"What did Mr. McMahon want mom?" Zoey asked, from her place on the couch.

"He wanted me as a WWE Diva. Someone, I'm guessing your Uncle Chris told him I knew how to wrestle. I told him I'll have to think about it & talk it over with you two." Nicole told her daughter. Nicole looked for some sort of expression on Andrew's face.

"For what brand?" Andrew finally asked.

"Raw, but I'll mainly work in the back, doing interviews like what Terri did. Before you say anything, I can take care of my own. Zoey, I think it's time for bed, you got school tomorrow." Nicole said, looking at her watch. Zoey kissed Andrew then Nicole. She then said her good nights & went up to her bed.

"I'm just worried about you Nicki. I don't want you getting hurt. Why do you ask Vince if you can be a make-up lady or even a trainer?" Andrew said, walking over to his fiancée.

"Your right babe, it is dangerous. I can still be an interviewer or some junk. Because when you do return, I'll be all lonely." Nicole said.

"Babe, don't you worry your pretty little head about. Even if your not in the WWE when I come back, I'll still love you & Zoey." Andrew said, kissing Nicole on top of her head. The two then went to bed after talking about what to do.

a week later

"This is going to be so cool; you're going to be working on the same brand as me & Adam." Trish said, as Nicole & she was helping Zoey with her costume.

"I know, my official title will be Diva/Interviewer." Nicole said, putting make up on her daughter.

"Wow, but I thought you knew how to wrestle?" Trish asked, doing Zoey's hair in cute ringlets.

"I do, it's a long story. Andrew was worried about my safety. There kiddo, your all done." Nicole said. Zoey admired her mom & Trish's handiwork. The three then went downstairs where Andrew was playing cards with Adam.

"Drew who is that cute princess over there?" Adam said, causing Zoey to giggle & blush.

"Don't know man. She looks familiar. You look great sweetie." Andrew said, smiling at his daughter.

"Thanks dad & Uncle Adam." Zoey said, still smiling. The doorbell then rang, Nicole went to open the door. There stood Randy Orton in a Prince Charming outfit.

"Hey Randy, thanks for doing this." Nicole said.

"No problem for hopefully a friend." Randy said. He didn't notice Adam & Andrew standing behind Trish & Zoey, who were not too far from where Nicole stood.

"You just be careful of her. She doesn't know this area too well" Andrew said, in his most fatherly voice ever."

"Don't worry Drew she'll be fine. Ready Zoey?" Randy asked Zoey. After Zoey kissed Adam, Trish, her dad & her mom, she left with Randy. Randy drove to were all the kids were at.

"Zoey, I know about your little crush on me. Don't get mad & your parents, they didn't tell me. Gail thought I should know; don't be mad at her either. I think its real sweet." Randy said, as he stopped his car. The two then went out of the car, after four hours they had four bags _FULL_ of Halloween candy.

"Thank you Randy, for being so cool about this." Zoey said, as Randy drove back to her house. When the two enter the house, she carried two bags, while Randy carried the other two. Randy & Zoey saw that her mom, dad, Trish & Adam were playing some cards.

"Wow, you got quite the load there cute princess." Adam said, noticing the bags that Randy & Zoey were holding.

"All thanks to Randy here." Zoey said, smiling. Trish & Nicole then got up from were they were sitting & took Zoey upstairs, to change.

"We'll be back in a few." Zoey said, disappearing with her mom & Trish. Randy then sat where Adam & Andrew were sitting.

"She's a great kid. Smart too." Randy smiled.

"Thanks for doing this." Andrew said. The three men continued talking. A few minutes later, the three ladies came back down the stairs. Zoey went to sit on Adam's lap.

"Well I was glad to do this for you guys, but I got to go." Randy said. Nicole started walking him to the door.

"Randy, wait." Zoey said, as she ran off Adam's lap. Randy turned around.

"I want you to take one bag, for my gratitude for being so nice to me." Zoey said, as she gave him a hug & kiss on the cheek.

"No problem & uh....thanks for the candy." Randy said, waving goodbye to the others.

"That was very big of you, Zoey." Trish said, as Nicole & Zoey came back to the table.

"Your mom & I decided that you don't have to go to school tomorrow, which is if you don't want to go." Andrew said, smiling at his daughter.

"Cool, thanks guys." Zoey said, smiling. Zoey then got a glass of milk & a cheese sandwich.

"So when are you two getting married?" Adam asked Nicole & Andrew. The four adults played cards again & were eating some of Zoey's candy.

"Well we didn't set a date quite yet, but we are thinking some thing next September or October." Nicole said, smiling at Andrew.

"Cool, Nicki that will mean I'll be married to Adam by the time you get married to Drew. Before you ask we did set a date. And it's February 26th." Trish said, winking at Adam.

"Well good-night guys. It's been a long & exciting night." Zoey said.

"Night sweetheart, don't forget to brush your teeth." Nicole said. Zoey gave her parents a kiss goodnight, she then went up to her bedroom. An hour or so passed, the adults were still playing cards.

"Trish hun, we should go. We got a plane to hop on." Adam said, getting up from were he sat. Trish & Adam then helped Nicole & Andrew clean up, then Nicole & Andrew walked Trish & Adam to the door.

"Thanks for coming guys. Drive safe." Nicole said, hugging Trish & Adam. Andrew hugged Trish as well but shook Adam's hand. After Trish & Adam had left, Nicole & Andrew then went bed.


	8. Firings

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the wrestlers.

A few since weeks Halloween & Zoey made so many new friends. They couldn't believe that Randy Orton actually took her trick or treating. They even met Adam & Trish & of course Zoey's dad.

"Zoey phone." Andrew yelled to his daughter, who was in her room & was in the kitchen making a snack. Andrew heard Zoey say that she got it, but he listened for a few seconds, until he was interrupted by the front door bell. So he quietly hung up the phone & opened the door. On the other side of the door was a delivery man.

"Delivery for an Andrew Martin." The Delivery guy said. Andrew signed for the package & showed where the guy could put the package. Then the delivery guy left. Zoey came down the stairs & saw the package & her dad wear a huge grin on his face.

"Is that for mom?" Zoey questioned. Andrew just nodded her head.

Just then Nicole came into the house. She had gone to the gym with Denise. She stumbled upon the package, she read the note that came with it & smiled widely at Andrew & Zoey.

"Well open it mom." Zoey said. Nicole then nodded her head at her daughter & tore the package open. After the package was fully opened, both Nicole & Zoey let out a big sigh.

"Very expensive looking diamond & amethyst necklace. Oh Andrew you devil you. How did you pull this off?" Nicole questioned Andrew, who was still smiling widely.

"Trish helped me out. Since you'd probably find out." Andrew said, as Zoey started to admire the necklace. Nicole gave Andrew a big hug which was followed by a kiss.

"I love you so much." Nicole said.

"Mom, dad can Susan sleepover?" Zoey asked, hoping that they would say yes.

"Sure thing Zoey." Andrew said putting the necklace on Nicole's neck. Zoey then went to go get her friend Susan who lived a few houses down. Moments later, the two girls returned, Nicole was on the phone & Andrew was watching a DVD.

"Hi Mr. Martin." Susan said, smiling. Andrew the waved hello & smiled at both girls. The girls then went to Zoey's bedroom, to unload Susan's stuff.

"You are so lucky to have a famous dad. All my dad does id moan & groan in the house." Susan said.

"Yup, I'm pretty lucky. My godparents are Trish Stratus & Chris Benoit. I pretty well all of the wrestlers & divas. My mom even worked for Bret Hart, so I know the Hart family. She is also going to be a WWE Diva/Interviewer." Zoey said smiling.

"Wow, you know Trish & your mom will be a diva? I'm so jealous of you." Susan said. The two continued talking, mainly about boys & other stuff.

Meanwhile, Nicole joined Andrew in the living room to watch some TV. Andre heard the phone from downstairs ring, so he went to get it.

"Hey Drew, I hope your sitting down." Shane McMahon said.

"Hey Shane, I am sitting down. Why am I sitting down thou?" Andrew asked, sounding puzzled.

"Well this call isn't personal. It's business related. I'm sorry Drew, but we are letting you go. Anyway I got to go, Marissa just got here with Declan." Shane said sounding serious. Andrew then hung up the phone in udder confusion. Nicole then made her way downstairs & looked at a still sitting Andrew.

"Andrew babe, what's wrong?" Nicole asked, kneeling down in front of her fiancée.

"WWE fired me." Andrew said.

"Did they give a reason? Nicole questioned. Zoey & Susan then made their way downstairs, to get a snack. Zoey noticed her parents consoling each other.

"Hey mom & dad, what's wrong?" Zoey said, picking up her cat Jada. Andrew looked at his daughter & her friend, while Nicole turned around.

"WWE fired me. I am no longer a WWE superstar." Andrew said, walking up to his daughter & gave her a hug.

"What was the reason?" Zoey questioned her dad. By now Zoey passed over Jada to Susan & started to cry.

"Well apparently there is a picture of me & some fans on & I am looking pretty skinny." Andrew said, still hugging Zoey.

"That's not a very good reason." Susan said, in shock. Everyone agreed.

A week had passed & pretty much everything went back to normal, except Zoey was still upset that her dad had been fired from WWE.

"I'm worried about Zoey." Nicole told Trish. The two were having coffee, while Zoey was in school & Andrew was over at Jay's house.

"Don't worry, she'll be OK. She's just in shock, I know I was in shock when I heard the news." Trish said, trying to reassure her friend."

"You're probably right. On a totally different subject, Adam looks good as a heel." Nicole said winking at Trish. Trish smiled widely & nodded her head.

"He sure does! So when do you start traveling with us?" Trish questioned, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Soon. Andrew supports me all the way too. He even said that I could probably wrestle later on if I wanted. But I told him, I'll probably valet someone & interview first." Nicole said, smiling.

"Very cool, just watch out for Paul (Triple H) & Stephanie." Trish said, reaching for a bagel. Just then the two women heard the front door open & close, Zoey entered the kitchen, reading a book.

"Hi Aunt Trish." Zoey smiled, looking at Trish & her mom.

"Hi cutie, how are you feeling?" Trish asked.

"I'm still bummed about dad getting fired, but other then that I'm good." Zoey said, still smiling.

"That's good. Come here, I want a hug & Chris also asked me to give you a hug." Trish said to Zoey. Trish & Zoey then hugged each other. Trish told Zoey that Chris had to go to Atlanta, to see his kids. The three continued talking, until Andrew came back.

"Oh hey Trish, how are you?" Andrew asked. Zoey gave her dad a big hug, she then ran upstairs to do some homework.

"Hi Drew, I'm good, how are you? I saw that picture & you're almost unrecognizable." Trish said.

"Yeah well, other then my appearance I'm good." Andrew said, walking over to give Nicole a kiss. Trish's cell phone then rang. It was Adam at Jay's.

"Sorry guys, but I got to go. Tell Zoey bye for me. Nicki, we'll talk later." Trish said, hugging both Andrew & Nicole. After Trish had left, Nicole went to fix some supper.

"Mom, dad I was on the net & went to & it said that Gail, Nidia, Chuck Palumbo, Carli (Jazz), Jon Hugger (Stamboli) & Rodney (Mack) have also been fired. And before you ask I finished my homework before I logged on the 'net." Zoey said, running towards them. Andrew & Nicole looked at each other in compete shock.

"That makes 29 wrestlers that have been released & the year isn't done yet." Zoey said.

"I blame Johnny Ace." Andrew said. Nicole nodded her head as she put a casserole dish of lasagna on the table. The three then ate the lasagna that included some garlic bread.

"That was so good mom." Zoey said, as her & her parents made their way upstairs to watch some TV. Andrew then excused himself to go on his laptop. He then logged on to one of the million wrestling web sites & saw that Rico Constantino had also been fired from the WWE. He then signed deeply.

"Night dad." Zoey said, poking her head in the room. She didn't want to bother him.

"Night cutie." Andrew said, getting up to give his daughter a quick kiss good night. He then went to shut off his laptop. He then went to the living room to watch TV with Nicole.

"I think we should move to Toronto, to be closer to family." Andrew said, as he sat on the couch beside Nicole. Nicole looked at her fiancée in complete shock.

"Are you serious, babe?" Nicole asked, grabbing Andrew's hand. Andrew just nods while smiling.

"Dead serious. Zoey hasn't even met my brother & sister yet. Oh yeah there is another wrestler that the WWE fired." Andrew said.

"Who is it?" Nicole asked, secretly hoping it wasn't Trish or Adam.

"Rico Constantino, the guy who acted like he was gay." Andrew told Nicole.

"Ok, sweetie let's do it. Let's move to Toronto. I don't care where we live as long as the three of us remain a family." Nicole said, giving Andrew a hug & kiss.

"Great, I'll call my folks in the morning & tell them. I will also ask them to look for a house for us." Andrew said, smiling. Nicole then cuddled into Andrew's chest. After a hour or so, they both went to bed.

(A.N.: This chapter is a bit shorter then the others because I was simply upset over Andrew 'Test' Martin's unfair release from WWE.)


	9. Back In Toronto

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the wrestlers.

It has been a few weeks since the three Martin's had moved back to Canada. It was two weeks till Christmas. Trish had helped them find a house; she found a house that was next to her & Adam's. Adam's house that was in Florida would be used for vacation use. They had a moving company to help them move into their new house.

"Nick & Zoey are you about ready?" Andrew asked the two ladies he lived with. The three were going to his parents' house. His brother would be there along with their spouses & kids. Andrew was wearing a demin button down shirt & black jeans with black shoes.

"Dad, I'm ready. How do I look?" Zoey asked, showing Andrew what she was wearing. She was wearing black jeans & red sweater. She was also wearing her hair in a French braid.

"You look good sweetheart. Now, were is your –"Andrew said, he couldn't finish his question, cause he saw Nicole walking down the stairs. Nicole was wearing a red skirt & a black top. After the two ladies put on their shoes & jackets on, Andrew handed Nicole her purse & the three then left.

After awhile of driving, Zoey & her parents got out of the car & went to the front door. Andrew went to ring the doorbell. Andrew's dad answered the door.

"Andrew, Nicole & Zoey come on in." Daniel Martin said, taking their coats. Emily Martin went to greet the three. She then took Nicole & Zoey to introduce them to Michael & his wife & his kids. She then introduced them to Nancy & her husband & her kids. Everyone welcomed both Nicole & Zoey with wide open arms. Michael's & Nancy's kids then took Zoey to go play with them.

(A.N: I know Michael & Nancy are Andrew's older siblings, just how much older I don't know or I don't know the order. So I made Nancy the middle & Michael the oldest. There is also a three year age difference.)

"Cute kid you got there Drew." Michael said.

"Thanks Mike." Andrew said, smiling at Nicole. Nicole was talking with Nancy, Emily & Michael's wife, Martha. Andrew was talking with Michael, Daniel & Nancy's husband, Frank. After awhile, the adults called the kids that supper was ready. The age of Nancy & Frank's kid were 6, 9, 12 & 15. Their names were Morgan, Jordan, Reagan, Megan. The age of Michael & Martha's were 3, 6 & 9. Their names were Brayden, Madison & Carter. Frank & Nancy's last names are Rhodes. Martha was four months pregnant, but she didn't look it. They all ate spaghetti with meat sauce, which included garlic beard & ceaser salad. They even had dessert which Nancy brought & it was an angel food cake with a strawberry sauce. Zoey stayed with her parents while her cousins went to go play some more.

"So you are having fun, Zoey?" Nancy asked her niece.

"Yea, they have been so nice to me." Zoey answered her Aunt. Zoey sat on her dad's lap. She continued to talk for a bit longer, and then she excused herself to go back playing with her cousins.

"It wasn't right how WWE fired you." Daniel said, grabbing some more wine. Everyone agreed with the senior Martin.

"Yea, but you never know, after I am cleared to wrestle again maybe they'll re-hire me again. Nicole here is going to be traveling with them soon." Andrew said, smiling at his fiancée. Nicole returned the smile.

"Well we should go; Morgan & Jordan have karate class." Nancy said. Frank called his four kids, they soon came back upstairs. Andrew called Zoey to come say bye to Aunt Nancy & Uncle Frank, she appeared upstairs.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Nancy & Frank. And you kids too." Nicole said, as she hugged them all. Zoey & Andrew also said their goodbyes, as did Emily & Daniel.

"We should go to." Michael said, just as Nancy & Frank & their kids were leaving. Martha didn't have to call for her kids as they were already out of the basement, where the kids were playing.

"It was nice to meet you too, Mike & Martha. And you kids too." Nicole said, as she hugged them all. Zoey & Andrew also said their goodbyes, as did Emily & Daniel.

"Mom, can we stay a bit longer?" Zoey asked her mom. Nicole looked at Andrew; he just shrugged his shoulders, like he didn't mind.

"Sure sweetie." Nicole said. Zoey went to go watch some TV in the living room, while the four remaining adults played cards for a bit.

"I'm glad you moved back here. You have family here & Nicole's family isn't too far away." Emily said, while Daniel nodded his head in agreement.

"We should have you guys over soon." Andrew said. Emily & Daniel agreed to what their son said. The four adults then finished their card game.

"I think we should go, I'm a bit tired." Nicole said. Zoey then looked over at her parents, & noticed then getting up from their chairs.

"Ready, Zoey?" Andrew asked his daughter. Zoey acknowledged her dad by nodding her head. She then went to hug her grandparents, before putting her shoes & coat on. Nicole went to hug her soon-to-be-in-laws, before she as well put her shoes on. Andrew helped Nicole with her coat & handed her purse, then he hugged his mom & shook his dad's hand, he then put on his coat & shoes. They then said their final goodbyes, as did Emily & Daniel.

When they returned back to their house, after they took off their coats & shoes, Zoey gave her parents a kiss goodnight.

"Well that was fun, your brother & sister sure has big families." Nicole said, rather shocked. Andrew just nodded his head & gave Nicole a kiss.

"Well I'm beat. If you want you can watch TV, but don't be long." Nicole said, winking at Andrew.

"I won't." Andrew said, giving her a good night kiss. He then watched TV for an hour or so, then he went to bed.

The next day, Zoey was the first to wake up next was Andrew. Andrew & Zoey had the idea to make breakfast for themselves & Nicole. When Nicole made it to the kitchen, she was very surprised to see that breakfast was made. She gave Andrew & Zoey a kiss in gratitude for their hard work. As they were eating, the phone rang. Zoey went to go answer it.

"Martin Residence, this is Zoey speaking." Zoey said, smiling at her parents.

"Hi Zoey can I talk to your mom?" The person on the other end said.

"Sure Aunt Trish." Zoey said, handing the phone over to Nicole. Zoey then sat back down to finish her breakfast.

"Hey Trish, what's going up, besides the sky." Nicole asked her good friend. She heard her friend let out a little giggle.

"I'm here in Toronto, actually all the Raw superstars are here. We having a house show in a bit. So I was wondering, if you guys aren't doing anything, meet us a one of the bars." Trish said, sounding hopeful. Nicole looked over at Andrew & he looked at her confusingly. Nicole then told him that Trish & the others are in town & are wondering if we would meet them at one of the bars. Andrew just said sure back to Nicole & went off to phone his parents to see if Zoey could stay over with them.

"Sure count us in, just tell us where & when." Nicole said. The two talked some more then they both said their goodbyes.

"My parents said they would gladly watch Zoey for the night." Andrew said, returning from were he was. Zoey then grabbed her & her parents' plates & brought them over to the kitchen sink, she went up in her room.

"You did a good job raising her all that time I wasn't around." Andrew said, giving Nicole a kiss.

"Thanks." Nicole said, smiling at her soon-to-be-husband.

A while later, Nicole took Zoey to the mall. Nicole wanted to get some more Christmas gifts, she had already bought some but she wanted to buy some more. So the next few hours while Zoey & Nichole were gone, Andrew stayed in the house. He had already got his Christmas gifts.

A few hours later, both Zoey & Nicole had returned from the mall. They were carrying many bags in their hands. Andrew had to laugh at the sight he saw, then he took some bags from Zoey & Nicole.

"Trish phoned & she said to meet them at around 10 at The Oxygen. (A.N.: made up the name of the bar.)" Andrew said, after he gave his daughter & fiancé a kiss. Nicole just nodded her head, then she went upstairs to change. Zoey also went upstairs to pack for her overnight stay at her grandparents. When the two came back downstairs, Andrew suggested that before he & Nicole dropped off Zoey, they should go out to eat supper. Nicole agreed with Andrew's suggestion.

They went to the keg were Andrew had a steak, Nicole had some chicken & Zoey had some chicken fingers. Zoey also got some chocolate ice cream. Nicole & Andrew both had a drink with their supper. After the finished eating, Andrew paid the bill & then they went over to Andrew's parents' house.

"Hey guys, come on in." Emily said, as she answered the door.

"Hey mom, Nick & I can only stay for a bit. We are going to visit some of the WWE wrestlers." Andrew said, as he smiled to Nicole then his mom.

"That's alright, it's what grandparents do, and they look after their grandkids when their kids want to go out on the town." Emily said, smiling at her son. Daniel acknowledged the newcomers in his house. After a little while, both Nicole & Andrew said their goodbyes.

"Listen to your grandparents, Zoey." Nicole said, before giving her a good night kiss. Andrew too, gave his daughter a goodnight kiss.

"Don't worry mom & dad, I'll be good. Say hi to Aunt Trish & Uncle Chris & the others." Zoey said. Nicole & Andrew then drove in their car to The Oxygen Bar. When they got their all there friends, were already there.

"Hey Nicki & Drew. How is my Goddaughter?" Chris Benoit said.

"She's good; she's staying at Andrew's parents' house for the night." Nicole said, smiling at Andrew & at Chris. She then excused herself to go talk to the divas. Before she got there, she ran into Paul (Triple H).

"To bad for you & that kid that Martin has been released." Paul said, smirking while sizing up Nicole. Nicole wanted so bad to hit him very hard, but she heard Trish call to her.

"Hi Nicki, don't worry about Paul, he's drunk & being an asshole as he lost his house show match." Trish said, hugging her friend. The two along with the other divas talked about various things, included Andrew's release & other stuff. Meanwhile the guys where doing pretty much the same as the women.

"Drew, don't tell Nicki, but I know who she'll valet, when she makes her debut." Adam said

"Who is it?" Andrew asked.

"Yours truly. When she does debut she'll have lots of people looking out for her." Adam said, nudging Jay.

"Good, I'm glad. I don't want her to get hurt. Paul better not do anything to her." Andrew said, suddenly getting angry.

"Don't worry, even Vince & Stephanie warned him. She's been keeping him on a short leash, ever since she found out she was pregnant." Jericho said. All the guys let out a loud whipping noise & laughed

."Last call!" The bartender yelled.

Nicole & Trish walked over to where the guys were. The two ladies then kissed their guys. Soon Amy joined Matt. The other ladies already went to the hotel to get some shut eye, as did some of the guys. Trish & Adam invited Amy & Matt & Nicole & Andrew over to their house. Once there they had some more drinks, & they talked some more. After awhile, Nicole & Andrew left, but not before telling each other to phone one another. When Andrew & Nicole got into their own house, they slipped off their coats & shoes. They then went upstairs.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" Nicole said as she undressed & put on a red silk pyjama set.

"Yup, it sure was fun." Andrew said as he too undressed & put on some black silk boxers. They both then went under the covers.

"You know Zoey isn't here & won't be here till sometime tomorrow." Nicole said, very devilishly. Andrew then smirked at her. He then ravaged her until they both passed out from exhaustion.


	10. Visiting The Smackdown Superstars

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the wrestlers.

Christmas came & went, as did New Year's. Zoey got a bunch of nice stuff from everyone. She got a Randy Orton bobblehead & a Randy Orton plush bear from of course Randy. From Trish, she got a collage poster & a black & white shirt. Chris Benoit gave her nice stuff too. Nicole got some tickets to an upcoming Smackdown. Zoey begged & begged to go with her mom as she wanted to meet John Cena, Undertaker & Torrie Wilson.

"Go ahead & take her, I got some phone call to make." Andrew said, getting annoyed with his daughter's pleadings. As soon as Zoey heard what her dad said, she gave him a big kiss.

"Careful sweetheart." Nicole said while laughing.

**a few days later**

Both Nicole & Zoey were getting ready to go watch some Smackdown. Andrew went to go pick up his daughter from school, all of Zoey's class mates thought it was so cool that her dad & soon to be mom were wrestlers. To say she was popular is an understatement. After Andrew & Zoey returned home, she went upstairs to get changed. A while later, Nicole came downstairs, wearing a real cute black outfit, witch entailed black hip hugger jeans & black & white baby t that said 'BAD GIRL', she put her in loose ringlets.

"Hey there babe. Did you pick up Zoey yet?" Nicole asked her fiancé. All Andrew could do was nod his head to a yes. Nicole maybe a mom but hell in those jeans that she was wearing, she didn't look like anyone's mom, The jeans she was wearing were on perfectly. Nicole looked at Andrew & started to giggle.

"You like, babe?" Nicole asked.

"Hell yeah!!" Andrew said, excitedly.

"Zoey, honey are you about ready? We have to be there soon." Nicole said to her daughter. Soon Zoey made her way down the stairs.

"I sure am mom." Zoey said to her mom. Zoey was wearing a red sweater & black jeans. She had her hair in a high ponytail.

"No homework?" Nicole asked, as she started putting on her shoes. Zoey shook her head to a 'no'.

"OK, you two have fun." Andrew said, as he gave both of his girls a kiss each.

"We will dad." Zoey said, putting on her coat. The two then walked out of the door & went to the car. When the got to the arena, their where lots of people lined up to go in. Nicole & Zoey went in a special door, for they had backstage passes. Nicole & Zoey, then showed the bodyguard their tickets & he let them in.

"Welcome to Smackdown, Nicole & Zoey Jenkins." Theodore Long said, as he approached the two visitors. He then shook both of their hands

"Thank you, Mr. Long. We'll enjoy our visit." Nicole said to the General Manger. Zoey excused herself, she started to walk around the hallways, while her mom talked to Theodore. She saw Kurt Angle talking to Mark Jindrak & Luther Reigns. She wasn't sure if she should go & introduce herself to the three men.

"Zoey sweetie, are you ready?" Nicole asked her daughter. Mark Jindrak was the first to notice Nicole talking to Zoey.

"Hey guys, who is that chick over there?" Mark asked Kurt & Luther, pointing in the direction that Nicole & Zoey were.

"I heard she's with Andrew Martin." Kurt said, causing Luther & Jindrak to laugh out loud. Nicole saw what was going on & she looked at the three in total disgust. She noticed a backstage tech guy & asked him were John Cena's locker room was. She also got him to rely a message to Kurt & his associates to stay away from her. She & Zoey walked over toward John Cena's locker room. She let Zoey knock on the door. John soon answered the door minus a jersey.

"Hey there Nicki & Zoey is it? Randy told me he hooked you two up. Come on in." John said.

"It's nice to meet you John." Zoey said giggling.

"No need to be shy around the Dr. of Thuganomics. So who do you want to meet." John said, winking at Zoey. Nicole just looked on & smiled.

"Well I would like to meet The Undertaker, Eddie Guerrero & Torrie Wilson, not Kurt Angle & his posse thou." Zoey said. John started laughed at what Zoey called Kurt's associates.

"Luther & Jindrak started laughing when Kurt said I am with Andrew." Nicole explained to John. The three continued talking then John suggested that they go to the canteen, being most of the wrestlers hung around there. He had both Zoey & Nicole in each arm. When they got to the canteen, John showed them were Torrie & Undertaker were.

"Hey Torrie, I got some people that want to meet you." John said, to the Playboy model. She was at a table with her husband, Peter Gruner, & others. After John made sure everything was alright, he went off to find Theodore Long.

"Hi, you must be Nicole & Zoey. I can see Andrew is a lucky guy." Torrie said, smiling at the two.

"You are very pretty." Zoey said, smiling at Torrie. Torrie & Peter invited Zoey & Nicole to sit & talk with them for a bit. They talked about all sort of things such as Trish, Adam, Andrew & other stuff. Zoey spotted Mark Calaway talking on his cell phone. Zoey tried to get her mom's attention, who was still talking to Peter & Torrie.

"Zoey what?" Nicole asked her daughter.

"Mom he's over there." Zoey said, pointing at Mark. Who was now off his cell. The two excused themselves from Torrie & Peter. Then they walked over towards where Mark was standing.

"Hi there Mark, I am a big fan of yours & this is my daughter Zoey Martin, my name is before I forget is Nicole Jenkins soon-to-be Martin." Nicole said, smiling at the big man. Mark slowly took off his sunglasses & smiled at the two ladies standing in front of him.

"I heard about you & Andrew. Congrats by the way." Mark said.

"Mr. Calaway, you're an awesome wrestler." Zoey said, slyly.

"Thank you but please call me Mark." Mark said, smiling at the 9 year old. The three continued to talk until Paul Wight (Big Show) came towards them.

"Hey Mark, who are the ladies?" Paul asked Mark.

"Well Paul, these two are with Drew Martin. That short one is his kid & the other one is fiancée." Mark said. Paul said hello to the two.

"You know Paul, you & I have something in common." Nicole said, smiling at the 7 footer.

"Oh really, what could that be?" Paul asked.

"Well both of our birthdays is in February. Only my birthday is on the 7th & yours is the 8th." Nicole said.

"Very cool. Listen after we are done, do you want to come to a party. It's going to be in a hotel room, so your daughter can come or you can call Drew to meet you." Paul said.

"I'd like to & I'm sure Andrew would like to see you all again but as for Zoey, she'll have to go back home cause she has school." Nicole said, witch result in a pleading from Zoey. But all of Zoey's pleading fell on deaf ears. Nicole excused herself & told Zoey to stay there while she went to phone Andrew.

"Hello." Andrew said, sounding like he was sleeping.

"Oh sorry babe, did I wake you?" Nicole asked.

"Yea, you did but all is good. So what's up?" Andrew wondered.

"Well we are invited to party with the Smackdown crew, I'll phone your mom & see if she wants to take Zoey home." Nicole said.

"Cool, sounds good to me. Just tell me where & when." Andrew said. Nicole told him all the info that he needed then she called Andrew's mom.

"Hello, who is it?" Emily asked.

"Hi Emily, this is Nicole, listen I am call to ask for a favour." Nicole said.

"Oh hi dear, what's your favour?" Emily asked.

"Well you know that I got tickets to a wrestling event. Well Andrew didn't want to go, so I brought Zoey. But it's a school night, Andrew & I are invited to a party. So I was wondering if you could come over here & take Zoey home." Nicole said, hoping her soon-to-be mother-in-law would say yes.

"It'll be a pleasure. I'll be there shortly, I just got to tell Daniel where I'm going." Emily said. The two then said their goodbyes. Nicole then rejoined her daughter. She was still talking to Mark & Paul.

"Your Grandma will be picking you up & taking you home." Nicole said to her daughter.

"Andrew is up for the party. When I called, I actually woke him up. Nicole said to both Mark & Paul. The two big men let out a big hearty laugh.

**an hour later**

Andrew's mom had picked up Zoey. Nicole went to the hotel were the party as at, she drove with Torrie & Peter. Charlie & Jackie were also in the car, so is was a bit crowded.

"Congrats, Nicole, have you & Andrew set a date yet? By the way you got a cute kid there." Jackie asked while smiling.

"Thanks Jackie & we've been thinking of either a September or October wedding." Nicole said.

"We are here guys." Torrie said, getting out of the car. The other four then got out of the car, just as Nicole was getting out Andrew pulled into the parking lot. Andre was wearing some black jeans & a white shirt. He had his short hair gelled back.

"There's my man I love." Nicole said walking up to Andrew. Peter, Torrie, Charlie & Jackie walked behind Nicole.

"Hi babe, did you have a good time?" Andrew said, as he gave her a kiss, he then said hello to the other two couple.

"You got a sweet kid." Peter said to Andrew, as they made their way into the hotel.

"Thanks man." Andrew said, putting an arm around Nicole's waist. As they walked in they saw Mark talking to Paul & Dawn Marie talking Hiroko. Mark saw Andrew walking in with Nicole, Peter, Torrie, Charlie & Jackie.

"Hey Drew, how you feeling?" Mark asked when he had walked up to the new arrivals.

"Hey Mark, I'm feeling pretty good, I got a great daughter & a wonderful fiancée." Andrew said, giving Nicole a tight squeeze.

"It sucks that you were released when you are still recovering from surgery." Mark said, Andrew & Nicole just nodded their heads.

"Yeah but hopefully they'll rehire me after I'm cleared to wrestle again." Andrew said. Nicole excused herself & went to talk to Oscar (Rey Mysterio). The two men went to get some drinks, they were joined by Paul.

"Hey Drew, Mark. How are things with you Drew?" Paul said.

"I'm good. Did Nicki tell you guys that she has been signed to work with the WWE?" Andrew said.

"Yeah, she did & I think she'll make a good Diva." Mark stated, Paul nodded in agreement. Lots of people came up to Nicole & Andrew respectively to congratulate them & to talk with them. After a few to many drinks on Nicole's part, Andrew suggested that they go home. He asked Mark carry Nicole out to the car, since he couldn't carry her quite yet. When he was driving, Nicole woke up.

"Hey babe, where we going." Nicole asked, drunkenly.

"Home, you had too much to drink." Andrew said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I love you **hiccup** so much **hiccup**." Nicole said, smiling at her fiancé. When they got to the house, Andrew was the first to get out of the car. He then helped Nicole out. He also helped her inside the house & helped her get undressed & put on her pyjamas.

"I love you so much, Andrew James Martin." Nicole said, before passing out. Andrew then went to check on Zoey & his mom, who was sleeping in the spare bedroom. He was truly happy with all the things that came to him in just a few short months. After a few moments he then went to bed.


	11. An Accident Happens

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the wrestlers.

A few weeks had passed since the little incident & Nicole couldn't wait for birthday, witch was in February. She had all she wanted her 1st love & the dad to her nine year old daughter. She was also going to marry the guy. She had many wrestling friends & a wonderful family.

"Mom, phone." Zoey yelled, causing Nicole to get out her day dream.

"Hello this is Nicole Jenkins." Nicole said, confused.

"Hello Nicole, this is Ron Hutchinson. Trish Stratus & the WWE told me to contact you." Ron said.

"Yes, hello Ron." Nicole said, smiling to no one in particular, as Zoey was in her room listening to some music & Andrew had went to his brother Michael. Ron told Nicole that he'll gladly train her.

"Thank you so much Ron." Nicole said.

"Don't thank me, thank Trish." Ron said. Both Ron & Nicole then said their good-byes & picked a date to start training, which would be as soon as possible.

"Zoey, want to go see Trish? She & Adam are home for a day or so." Nicole yelled, so her daughter could her. As soon as she finished what she said, the music that Zoey was playing had stopped.

"Can we mom?" Zoey said, running down the stairs.

"Yup, I need to talk to her." Nicole said. The two then put on their jackets & shoes. Nicole grabbed her keys, which were for the house & car. They then left. Moments later, Nicole stopped the car at Trish & Adam's house. Zoey ran ahead of Nicole to knock on the door. Trish answered the door, she looked all stressed out.

"Hi Aunt Trish." Zoey said, hugging her. Nicole made her way towards the door.

"Hey Trish you OK?" Nicole asked

"Hey Nicki, I'm good, just a bit stressed over this wedding." Trish said, smiling a bit.

"Don't you worry. Before I forget thank you for calling Ron Hutchinson." Nicole said.

"Oh, he called you? He's a real good guy." Trish said, leading Nicole & Zoey to the dinning room, which had all sorts of wedding magazines all on the beautiful table.

"He sure did, he said that he'll gladly train me." Nicole said.

"Aunt Trish, where is Adam?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, I kicked him out of the house for a couple of hours. He was driving me nuts." Trish said, giggling. Trish, Nicole & Zoey then talked about Trish & Adam's wedding, which was going to happen pretty soon.

"Have you & Drew, decided when you guys will marry?" Trish asked.

"Not really. But we are aiming before next year is over." Nicole said, smiling. The three then said their good-byes after a good hour, just as Nicole & Zoey were walking to their car, Adam got out of his own car.

"Hey you two. Is Trish calm now?" Adam asked.

"Hi Adam, & yes she is. Just try not bug her." Nicole said, after she hugged Adam. Adam went to hug Zoey.

"Your so silly Adam." Zoey said, giggling.

"You can call me Uncle Adam cutie." Adam said, causing Zoey to blush.

"Well we better go, Andrew must be worried sick. Trish will tell you some good news." Nicole said, getting in her car. Zoey went into the car. Before Adam could ask Nicole what was the good news, she left. Adam went inside of his & Trish's house where she told him of the news that Nicole told her.

ring

"Hello." Andrew said, as he put the phone on speaker. He was making some supper for himself, Nicole & Zoey.

"Is this Andrew Martin?" A police officer asked.

"Yes this is he. How can I help you?" Andrew asked, putting a casserole dish in the oven.

"There was an accident that a happened few moments ago. A car hit some black ice &hit another car. Are the names of Nicole Anne Jenkins & Zoey Marie Martin familiar to you?" The officer asked. Andrew felt a his heart break as he sat down.

"Yes, Nicole is my fiancée & Zoey is my daughter. How are they?" Andrew asked.

"I'm not sure sir, they had just to the hospital. If you go to the hospital, be careful, the roads are slippery tonight. " The officer stated. Andrew & the officer then said their goodbyes. Immediately, he phoned Adam, knowing he shouldn't drive.

"Hey Adam, I need you to drive me to the hospital." Andrew said.

"Why, what happened?" Adam asked. He & Trish were cuddling on the sofa with the fireplace being on.

"Nicki & Zoey got into an accident." Andrew stated. He waited while Adam told Trish what happened.

"We'll be right there." Adam said. After the two men hung up the phone Andrew went to shut off the oven & put on his jacket & shoes. By the time, he did all of that, Trish & Adam were waiting from him. Andrew then entered Adam's red 4x4 truck, where a crying Trish sat.

"Did they tell you how they were?" Trish questioned. Andrew shook his head to a no.

"I just can't lose them. Adam, when will we be there?" Andrew questioned.

"Relax Drew, we should be there soon, the roads are very icy." Adam said, switching on the radio to hear the road conditions. After what seemed like hours, but it was really a few minutes, they were at the hospital. Adam drove awhile looking for a parking spot, until Trish suggest the underground parking, so Adam parked in the underground parking. When the three got out of the truck, they then walked over to the elevator. When the were on the main floor, they got out of the elevator. Andrew then went to the information desk, while Adam consoled Trish.

"Excuse me, I was told two people came here, from a car accident." Andrew said to a young looking nurse.

"What's their names sir?" The nurse questioned.

"Nicole Jenkins who is 26 & her daughter Zoey Martin who is 9." Andrew answered her. After a few moments of looking for Nicole & Zoey's names on the computer, the nurse then looked at Andrew.

"Yes sir, they are here. Nicole is on the 3rd floor & Zoey is on the 2nd floor." The nurse said, smiling at Andrew. Andrew thanked her, then he told Trish & Adam. Trish & Adam agreed to see Zoey, while Andrew went to see Nicole. When Andrew was on the 3rd floor, he asked the nurse at the desk where Nicole's room was, she kindly told him where it was & told him that the doctor was examining her. Andrew then walked over to the room & sure enough there was a doctor in Nicole's room. The doctor came out & smiled at Andrew.

"Hi doctor, I was wondering if you could tell me how Nicole is. I am her fiancée, Andrew Martin." Andrew said, as he shook the female doctor's hand.

"Well Mr. Martin, your fiancée was a very lucky woman, she broke her right hand & leg & has a slight concussion. I'm saying that she is lucky, cause what the police said the other car hit Mrs. Jenkins side head on. She's resting now. I hear that her daughter was in the car with her, you should check on her. Excuse me, Mr. Martin but I got to check on other patients." The doctor said. Andrew did as he was told & went to check on Zoey. When the elevator Andrew was on, stopped at the 2nd floor, he got out. Almost immediately he saw Trish & Adam talking to a tall looking doctor, he walked up to the three.

"Mr. Martin?" The doctor asked. Andrew just nodded & shook his hand.

"How's my daughter?" Andrew asked, after saying hi to Trish & Adam.

"She's fine; she just got a broken right arm." The doctor said. The doctor then excused himself to go check on his other patients.

"How's Nicki Drew?" Trish asked, as Adam went to get some coffee.

"She broke her right arm & leg. She also has a slight concussion. She's resting now." Andrew said, as he made his way to his daughter's hospital room, with Trish behind him.

"Dad! Look I got a purple cast." Zoey said, showing her cast to her dad. Andrew smiled at his daughter, then he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad your alright." Andrew said.

"How's mom Dad?" Zoey asked her dad, looking for a expression on his face.

"She got a broken leg & arm. She also got a slight concussion." Andrew said. Trish whispered in Andrew's ear to tell him that she was going see Nicole.

"The accident was scary. The doctor wants to have me stay overnight." Zoey said, resulting in Andrew giving her a light hug. Andrew stayed with his daughter till she fell asleep. Once he knew for sure that Zoey was sleeping, Andrew quietly left her room & took the elevator to Nicole's floor, once he was on Nicole's floor he went to her room. To his relief, she was talking & laughing with Trish & Adam. Before he made it into Nicole's room, a chubby nurse stopped him.

"The doctor was looking for you earlier. She wanted to give you some congratulations." The nurse said.

"Congratulations on what?" Andrew asked confused.

"Your fiancée is pregnant." The nurse said, smiling. Andrew was a lose for words.

"Th…..thanks." Andrew managed to say. The nurse nodded her head & left him standing in the hallway. After he composed himself, he went into Nicole's room, with a smile on his face.

"Hey babe, how is Zoey." Nicole asked her fiancé.

"She's good, she was showing me her newly purple cast on her right arm. Did the doctor tell you how far along you are?" Andrew questioned his fiancée.

"She said a few weeks. So that same week I made a total fool of myself." She said, smiling at Andrew. Andrew then sat beside his fiancée.

"I am so happy, I'll be there when this little one has it's first breath." Andrew said, rubbing Nicole's flat stomach.

"I guess I'll have to call Ron & WWE to tell them I won't be a diva." Nicole said, sighing.

"Don't worry your pretty head Nicki, I'm sure Vince & Ron will both understand. Maybe Vince will have something for you in the back, since you worked with the Harts for all those years." Trish said, smiling at her friend.

"Your right, thanks Trish." Nicole said at her best friend. The chubby nurse then came into the room.

"Sorry folks, but this patient needs her rest." The nurse said. Adam & Trish then said their good-byes & told Nicole & Andrew that they will they tell everybody.

"Babe, I'll come back tomorrow. I'll also tell everyone what happened to you & Zoey." Andrew said, as he kissed on top of her newly dyed light brown head.

"Be safe." Nicole said, as she winked at him. She then blew a kiss to him with her left hand to with her caught it.


	12. Nicole's 27th Birthday

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the wrestlers.

It was now the beginning of February, which would be a busy month. Trish & Adam would be getting married on the 26th, but the first thing was Nicole's 27th birthday which was on a 7th, which happens to fall on a Monday. As for the accident that Nicole & Zoey had, they had their casts taken off, which pleased Nicole. Nicole was in the house all alone, all the sudden the phone disrupted her as she was reading a book. Andrew & Zoey were busy planning a special birthday party for Nicole.

"Is this Nicole Jenkins?" A deep voiced man asked.

"Yes, I'm Nicole. Who may this be?" Nicole asked, sitting up from the couch.

"I'm sorry, I am Vince McMahon. I was talking with Ron Hutchinson before your accident. Trish told me that you are expecting again, so that would mean that you can't wrestle. So I am offering you a job behind the scenes. Do you like that idea?" Vince asked

"Wow, I'm speechless Mr. McMahon. Thank you." Nicole said.

"You're very welcome, but please call me Vince." Vince said. The two continued their conversation, after a few moments, they said their goodbyes. Nicole then went back to reading her book with a smile on her face. The book that Nicole was reading a book on pregnancy.

Meanwhile, Andrew & Zoey were in the car. They were on their way back to the house, they went to see Nancy.

"You think mom will like our surprise?" Andrew asked his daughter.

"She sure will, she'll love that she'll be getting married." Zoey said, smiling over at her dad.

"It didn't hurt that Trish volunteered to help us out." Andrew said, as he stopped the car. He & Zoey then got out of the car & Zoey was the first to open the house door.

"Mom, we're home." Zoey said, smiling. Nicole put her book on the couch & went to greet her soon-be-husband & her daughter.

"Hey you two, did you enjoy your visit with Nancy?" Nicole asked after she kissed both Zoey & Andrew.

"We sure did, I got to go finish my homework." Zoey said, running up the stairs.

"Nancy gave her congratulations. Oh & Zoey & I ate, sorry we are so late." Andrew said, giving Nicole a hug.

"I figured as much, I made myself a grilled cheese sandwich." Nicole said, returning Andrew's hug. The two then sat on the couch, Andrew saw the book that Nicole had put there & he smiled & looked at Nicole. Nicole noticed why he was smiling & she just giggled because he looked so cute by being excited.

"You excited?" Nicole asked Andrew. He just nodded his head to a yes.

"Well I got some more rather exciting news. Vince McMahon offered me a job behind the scenes cause of this little one. And I gladly accepted." Nicole said, smiling widely, putting a hand on her still flat stomach.

"That's great news, babe." Andrew said, smiling at her.

a week later

It was now Nicole's 27th birthday, Andrew had let her sleep-in. He took Zoey to school. About an hour later, Nicole woke up to the smells of bacon coming from the kitchen.

"Oh good your up. Did you have a good sleep?" Andrew asked, carrying a tray full of food.

"I sure did. Did you take Zoey to school?" Nicole asked.

"I sure did. Happy birthday by the way." Andrew said, giving his soon-to-be-wife a kiss.

"All this sure looks good, I hope your going to help me eat it all." Nicole said. The both then ate, after they finished eating, Nicole went to get dressed. She went to the livingroom, where Andrew was watching some TV. She was wear a black & white sweat suit set, with the word 'TEMPTRESS' on the ass part & the chest area. Her hair was also in cute braided pigtails.

"Yup you're my temptress. Trish called from Japan." Andrew said, taking his eyes off the TV. Nicole nodded her head in acknowledgement as she made her way over to Andrew.

"So what are you hoping that this one will be." Nicole said, patting her stomach.

"A boy would be nice, since we already got a girl." Andrew said, giving Nicole a kiss.

A few hours later, Zoey had returned from school. And it seemed that everyone on the WWE roster that knew Nicole phoned her to wish her a happy birthday. Andrew told Nicole & Zoey that he was going to take them to a very nice restaurant for supper, so that they should get dressed nicely. So they got dressed nicely, Nicole was wearing black jeans & a blue & white sweater with her hair in a simple bun & wearing blue dangling earrings. As for Zoey, she was wearing white jeans & a black sweater. Zoey had her hair in a high ponytail. Andrew was looking handsome as can be; he was wearing blue jeans & a black & white dress shirt. His short hair was spiked up. He & the girls then went to the car & drove to the restaurant.

"Hello, may I help you?" The hostess said. She smiled flirtatious at Andrew.

"Yes, I got a reservation for the Martin party." Andrew said. The hostess looked down at her book (A.N.: not sure what they call that.) She looked up at Andrew & told him to follow her. When they got to their table, the hostess gave them their menus she also told them that their waiter will see you shortly, she then left them.

"Wow, hun, this is such a nice place." Nicole said, leaning to kiss her fiancé.

"I want to give you your surprise that a lot of people have been working on." Andrew said, looking over at his daughter, who was smiling. Their waiter then appeared carrying a water jug; he then began filling the glasses with water.

"My name is James & I'll be your waiter. Would you like anything to drink?" James asked.

"Yes James, the ladies will have two Shirley Temples & I'll have a Coors." Andrew said. James then went off to get their drinks ready.

"So what's the surprise?" Nicole asked

"Well, remember we said we will wait to get married till October or September?" Andrew asked. Nicole just nodded her head, as James came with the drinks.

"Well I talked to Trish & Adam & they agreed to share their wedding date with us." Andrew said. Nicole jumped out of her seat & kissed both her fiancée & daughter. She then sat back down & began looking at the menu.

"Can I take your orders now?" James asked. The three looked up from their menus & nodded their heads.

"I'll have the Spaghetti & Meatballs." Zoey said.

"I'll have the Chicken Parmigana." Nicole said.

"And I'll have the Steak Gorgonzola-Alfredo, bring me another Coors." Andrew said. James wrote down the order.

"Excellent, I'll be right back." James said, smiling as he left them.

"Are you sure Trish & Adam are OK with us sharing their special day?" Nicole asked, holding onto Andrew's hand.

"Yes, I asked them over & over. Besides, I don't think you'll want to wait till after this baby is born." Andrew said, winking at Nicole then at Zoey.

"Your so smart." Nicole said, smiling at Andrew. James then came back with the food & left, but soon returned with Andrew's beer.

"Is it good you two?" Andrew asked Nicole & Zoey. Both Nicole & Zoey nodded their heads to a yes.

"Is yours good, dad?" Zoey asked.

"It sure is." Andrew said. After awhile the three finished their supper, James then appeared.

"Do you guys have room for dessert?" James asked. Andrew whispered into James' ear that it was Nicole's birthday.

"Mom can I have some dessert?" Zoey asked. Nicole nodded her head to a yes.

"Great, I'll have the Black Tie Mousse Cake." Zoey said to James.

After awhile, James came with Zoey's cake & some other waiters & waitresses. One waitress was carrying a White Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake with a candle in the centre of the piece. The waiter, waitresses then sang happy birthday to Nicole. James then gave Nicole her cheesecake & she blew out the candle. James & the other waiters & waitresses gave their wishes then walked off.

"Andrew Martin you sly dog." Nicole said, smiling at Andrew. The three then finished the desserts.

"All done are we?" James said, picking up the dessert dishes & giving the bill to Andrew.

"Yes it was all very good. Thank you." Nicole said. Again James went off.

"Well shall we go back to the house, after all it is a school night." Andrew said, winking at his daughter, who silently groaned. Andrew then helped both Nicole & Zoey with their coats then he too put on his own coat on. He then paid for their meal, the three then left the restaurant. When they returned to the house, Nicole & Zoey went to go get changed, while Andrew put on the TV.

"That was so fun dad." Zoey said, sitting on one of the chairs.

"It sure was. And we surprised your mom." Andrew said, smiling at his daughter.

"So you were in this surprise too?" Nicole said, sitting on the couch. Zoey just smiled & nodded her head.

An hour later, after watching some TV. Zoey in her pyjamas said her good-nights to her mom & dad.

"Night mom & happy birthday." Zoey said, giving Nicole a hug & kiss.

"Night dad." Zoey said, giving Andrew a hug & kiss also.

"Night sweetheart, have a good sleep." Both Nicole & Andrew said. Andrew then joined Nicole on the couch.

"We got a great daughter." Andrew said. Nicole nodded her head in agreement. Nicole then leaned up against Andrew as they both continued to watch some TV.

"Well sweetie should we head up there?" Andrew said, looking down at his fiancée. All Nicole do was nod her head, while she yawned. Andrew the shut off the TV & told Nicole that he'll go check the doors. She gave him a kiss & then went up to her & Andrew's bedroom.

"What a great day this has been." Nicole said, as she took off her housecoat & quickly went under the covers. Moments later, Andrew had made his was into the bedroom. When he saw Nicole under the covers, he gave a hearty laugh. He then undressed & put on a pair of black silk pyjama pants. After he joined Nicole under the covers, he & Nicole shared a good-night kiss.

"You're wonderful, you know that." Nicole said, after parting from the kiss. The two then shut off the lights & went to bed.


	13. Two Weddings, One Day

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the wrestlers.

It was now close to wedding day. Trish & Adam agreed that Nicole & Andrew would be getting married first. Both Nicole & Trish would be each others maid or matron of honour. In Trish's wedding party would be her two sisters Christy & Melissa. On Adam's side would be Jason Reso (Christian), his brother Don (A.N.: Not sure if Adam has a brother, or if he does what's his name.), Andrew would also be his best man. In Nicole's wedding party would be her closest cousins Ginger & Amanda. On Andrew' side would be Nicole's brother Mark & his brother Michael; Adam would also be his best man. Zoey would be the flower girl for her mom & dad. Michael's son Carter ring bearer. Zoey would also be the flower girl for Trish & Adam. Christy's son Bailey would be the ring bearer.

"Mom, Aunt Trish is on the phone." Zoey said, to Nicole. Nicole was laying on the couch. Nicole thanked her daughter, after she was handed the phone.

"Hey Trish, what's up?" Nicole asked

"Not much, I was just wondering if you want to go out shopping, since we haven't seen a lot of each other." Trish said.

"Sure, come on over." Nicole said. A week after Nicole's birthday, her & Andrew found out that they would be having twins, two little boys. They even had their names picked out but wanted to keep that a secret. A few minutes later Trish rang the doorbell. Nicole told Zoey that she'd get the door.

"Wow Nicki, look at you. You finally got a tummy." Trish said, winking at Nicole. Trish didn't know that Nicole was carrying twins.

"Yea, I do & you'll never what news I got." Nicole said to Trish, who was now sitting beside Zoey.

"What's the news?" Trish questioned, first looking at Zoey, who just smiled widely.

"I'm carrying twin boys." Nicole said, smiling at the diva. Trish jumped up & hugged Nicole & Zoey. After Nicole made her announcement to Trish, they went out shopping & brought Zoey along.

"Do you have names picked out?" Trish asked.

"Yes we do, but we are going to keep their names a secret." Nicole said smiling at Trish & winking at Zoey.

wedding day

Nicole was in the bride's room with her cousins Ginger & Amanda. Trish & Zoey were in their too. The four ladies were getting ready as were the guys. In the groom's room was Andrew, Adam, Nicole's brother Mark & his brother Michael. Michael's son Carter was in their also.

"Mom, you look beautiful!" Zoey said to her mom. Nicole's dress was elegant with pearls & lace on the bodice & a full skit

"Thank you sweetie. You look beautiful too." Nicole smiled, her daughter, who was dressed in a similar dress as the bride maids. Nicole had her hair simply done with some curls. The curls were flowing down her back, she wore some diamond barrettes to hold her hair in place, she had some tendrils of her face framing her lovely face. The bride maids wore dark purple dresses with full skirts, Trish on the other hand wore a lavender dress with a full skirt as well, she wore her hair like Nicole but without the tendrils.

"You nervous Uncle Drew?" Carter asked. Andrew just looked at his nephew & smiled.

"Not one bit." Andrew said.

"You just be good to my sister, Drew. Or I'll hunt you down, & I don't give a damn if you're a wrestler." Mark said.

"Don't you worry Mark, I love Nicole & Zoey & these new little ones that will be coming in a few months." Andrew said. Mark nodded & smiled at his soon to be brother-in-law.

The men, including Carter were wearing simple black tux's. The guys then went to were the priest stood; Andrew smiled & nodded at him. Andrew looked at were his family were seated & were Nicole's family sat; he then smiled proudly at himself. He also noticed how many of his wrestler friends were at the wedding. Then he heard some music signalling the the women would be walking down the aisle. First Ginger walked down, then Amanda. Trish was next, followed by Zoey. Andrew gave a wink to Zoey as she stood by Trish. Then everyone got off their chairs as the heard the wedding march playing signalling Nicole to walk down the aisle. Nicole's cousin Karl was the lucky guy to walk her down the aisle.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked.

"Her whole entire family does." Karl said, giving a wink & a kiss to Nicole. Karl then went to his seat. Nicole & Andrew then turned to face each other. The priest then said all his stuff about the rings being never ending. Then they both stared with the vows.

"I thought I'd never find love again or for that matter, see you again, so with that being said, here I go. I, Nicole Anne Jenkins, take you Andrew James Martin as my lawful wedded husband." Nicole said, getting all teary eyed. Trish quickly handed Trish a hankie to gently dab her eyes. It was now Andrew's turn.

"I am glad I find you again, to see I got a daughter was a major plus, so with that being said, here I go. I, Andrew James Martin, take you Nicole Anne Jenkins as my lawful wedded wife." Andrew said, holding onto Nicole's hands & winking at his daughter. Nicole & Andrew the exchanged rings & their first kiss & a few minutes later they were announced as man & wife.

"For the first time in public, I'm pleased to introduce Mr. & Mrs. Andrew Martin." said the beaming priest. The whole bridal party then went to get some pictures taken. After they were done with the pictures, Trish & Nicole & Zoey went to get changed. As did Ginger & Amanda.

"One wedding, one to go." Zoey giggled, as her mom helped her get dress in the dress Trish chose her to wear. Christy & Melissa then entered the room, just as Ginger & Amanda exit it. The two sisters then went to get dressed. (A.N.: Their hair was already done. Nicole then went to help Trish with her dress, Trish then up her hair put in a French twist. Trish then walked out.

"Wow Trish, you look beautiful." Melissa said. Trish was wearing a silk form fitting dress with a lace veil.

"Thanks Missy." Trish said, smiling at her younger sister. Melissa & Christy were both wearing midnight blue silk form fitting dresses, Nicole was now wearing a navy blue silk that was anything but form fitting as she was showing a little. As for the men their wear already dressed, all they had to do was change the colour of flower on their lapel.

The men, including Bailey (Trish's nephew) wearing simple black tux's. The guys then went to were the priest stood; Adam smiled & nodded at him. Adam looked at were his family were seated & were Trish's family sat; he then smiled proudly at himself. Then he heard some music signalling the women would be walking down the aisle. First Christy walked down, then Melissa. Nicole was next, followed by Zoey. Adam smiled at Zoey as she stood by her mom. Then everyone got off their chairs as the heard the wedding march playing signalling Trish to walk down the aisle. Trish's dad walked his daughter down the aisle.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked.

"Her mother & I do." Trish's father said, giving a wink & a kiss to Trish. Trish's father then went to his seat. Trish & Adam then turned to face each other. The priest then said all his stuff about the rings being never ending. Then they both stared with the vows.

"I, Patricia Anne Stratigias take you Adam Matthew (A.N.: not sure what Adam aka Edge's middle name is.) Copeland as my lawful wedded husband." Trish said, looking into Adam's blue eyes. It was now Adam's turn.

"I, Adam Matthew Copeland take you Patricia Anne Stratigias as my lawful wedded wife." Adam said, holding onto Trish's hands & winking at his daughter. Trish & Adam then exchanged rings & their first kiss & a few minutes later they were announced as man & wife.

"For the first time in public, I'm pleased to introduce Mr. & Mrs. Adam Copeland." said the beaming priest. The whole bridal party then went to get some pictures taken.

reception

As the two newly-married couple, waited for their entrance. They were talking to each other. The two women had put on another dress. Nicole was wearing a strap-less pale blue dress, which showed her now growing tummy. Trish on the other hand was wearing a strap-less pale gold that had rhinestones on it. Both women put their hair down. The two men were wearing their same suits.

"I am honoured to be the first one, after the priest of course, to announce Nicole & Andrew Martin & Trish & Adam Copeland." Vince said.

The two couples then made their way out; all their loved ones were clapping for the happy couples. Adam & Andrew gave each other their best men speeches as did Trish & Nicole gave their speeches. The had two separate cakes, as for the dinner they served chicken, beef & of those who were vegetarians had something special made for them. They then danced & did those other little things, like the garter toss & the bouquet too. Many people then came to congratulate the two newlywed couples. Nicole's mom offered to watch Zoey since she would be watching Angel, Nicole gladly let Zoey to be with her Grandma Jenkins & Cousin Angel. The four newlyweds then left & went to their hotel rooms.

"Well, Mrs. Martin what should we do now?" Andrew asked his bride. Nicole was about to answer Andrew, but she ran right into the washroom. After a few moments, a worried Andrew knocked on the washroom door.

"Sweetie, are you OK?" Andrew asked. Nicole then emerged from the washroom with tears in her eyes.

"Andrew, I'm so sorry. You married a fat woman." Nicole said, walking into Andrew's out stretched arms. Andrew then kissed Nicole on top of her head.

"Sweetie, just look at you. You look beautiful & you're anything but fat, hell your carrying my boys." Andrew told his wife, bringing her near the bed. Nicole then dried her tears & gave her husband a kiss. She then went to change into something more comfy, Andrew did as well. Meanwhile, the other newlywed couple were in their own hotel room. They had already changed their clothes.

"Trish, you look amazing." Adam said, winking at his wife.

"As do you Adam." Trish said, walking slowly to her husband, with a smirk on her face. They both then ravaged each other till the next day. In Nicole & Andrew's room , the two talked & kissed each other.

The next day

The newlyweds exited their hotel room & were greeted with cheers. Zoey went to hug her parents, then she hugged both Trish & Adam.

"Were you good for Grandma, Zoey?" Nicole asked, receiving a loving hug from her husband.

"Yup, Angel & I played some games." Zoey said, smiling at her mom & dad. Andrew then leaned over & kissed his daughter on top of her head. Trish & Adam then came up to the three Martin's.

"So, how was your first night as man & wife?" Trish asked Nicole.

"It was quiet." Nicole said, looking at Andrew.

"Oh, well ours was very fun. If you know what I mean." Trish said, winking & laughing at Adam. The three chatted some more, until they were interrupted.

"Excuse me, but I got a package for each of you couples." The interrupter said. He then gave The Martin's & The Copeland's a manila envelope. The two men opened up the envelopes. The envelopes had invitations to a beautiful Hawaii resort, for their honeymoons. In the Martin's envelope was an invitation for Zoey, so she could go with her mom & dad. The owner of the resort was kept a kept a secret but Andrew guessed it was Bret Hart, since he was known for buying lots of property. The four couples couldn't believe the generosity. After they ate some food, they then opened their wedding gifts.

"Thank you everyone for giving us such nice gifts." Andrew said, as Nicole smiled at her husband & her daughter.

"We would also like everyone for the nice gifts" Adam said, as Trish smiled at her husband. Everyone, who managed on attending the two weddings all gave the happy couple a round of applause & congratulations. They soon left. The Copeland's & The now three Martins went to go pack to go to Hawaii. Adam & Trish would be staying in Hawaii for about two weeks. Andrew, Nicole & Zoey would be staying in Hawaii for about three or less weeks.

(A.N.: I'm sorry that this chapter isn't detailed lots. But, I'll try to explain. Nicole maybe only like 2 months along but she got a special ultra scan to find out that she was carrying twin boy. The other stuff, I hope you can figure out.)


	14. Andrew & Nicole's Honeymoon

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the wrestlers.

(A.N: In the previous chapter I wrote that Adam Copeland had a brother wrote that his middle name is Matthew. Truth is that I didn't know that he's an only child his middle name is Joseph. Hell I don't even have his book. So with that being said I decided to make Don a friend of the Copeland family.)

Trish Adam stayed at the resort for two weeks, and then they left to go to a house show. As for Nicole, Andrew Zoey they stayed at the resort for three weeks. But they sent Zoey back a week early. Zoey would be staying at Andrew's house, as she still had to finish up the school year. Andrew Nicole wanted to be alone for the last week.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Andrew asked Nicole, who was sitting on a deck chair. Nicole looked up at him nodded.

"I know that you love me lots I love you lots also." Nicole said, smirking at Andrew. The two then shared a very passionate kiss.

"Are you almost ready to leave this place go back to our home?" Andrew inquired Nicole, after releasing from the kiss. Nicole then looked into Andrew's blue eyes smiled at him.

"I sure am. But I am going to miss this place." Nicole said continuing smiling at Andrew.

"Yeah, we can always ask Bret if we can come here again. My parents Zoey are going to meet us at the airport tomorrow when we land in Toronto." Andrew said, grabbing a bottle of water that was in the mini fridge. Nicole nodded to what Andrew had said. She walked over to bed laid down for a bit.

"If you go to the restaurant, can you grab me a chicken salad?" Nicole asked, with her eyes closed.

"Sure thing." Andrew whispered then he kissed her on her cheek. He then left a sleeping Nicole in their hotel room he then went to the hotel restaurant. A few moments later, he got a call on his cell; he was on his way back to Nicole.

"Hello." Andrew said, sounding very happy.

"Hey dad, do you mom miss me?" Zoey inquired.

"We sure do. We'll back tomorrow." Andrew said, as he opened he Nicole's hotel room. Nicole saw Andrew smiled, she then whispered to him to ask who he was talking to. He leaned over kissed her whispered that it was Zoey. He then gave her the salad she asked for. As he was doing this, he continued talking to Zoey. After Nicole was finished eating her salad, Andrew gave her the cell.

"Hey sweetie, have you been good for Grandma Grandpa?" Nicole asked. Nicole watched as Andrew plopped on the bed turned on the TV.

"Of course mom. I can't wait till you dad comes back." Zoey said, sounding happy.

"Well before you know it, we'll be hugging you." Nicole said, trying her hardest not to laugh as Andrew was being silly. Mother daughter continued talking for a while later. Then they said their good byes.

"I can't wait till we are back home." Nicole said, after kissing Andrew. Andrew smiled, and then excused himself to take a shower. She laughed when she heard Andrew singing in the shower, she the got a devilish idea. She hoped off the bed got undressed; she quickly went inside the washroom into the Andrew's shower. She put her hands around his torso he jumped to see who was behind him. She couldn't help but laugh his expression.

"Babe, you surprised me." Andrew said turning a bright shade of red. He went from surprised to very happy in a span of 2 seconds, when he looked at her beautiful naked body. Her belly was now getting slightly bigger as she was now 3 months pregnant. Andrew then looked at Nicole with a smirk, Nicole return with the same kind of smirk. After what seemed like days, both Andrew Nicole came out of the shower with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"Hungry babe?" Andrew asked, Nicole he then gave her a kiss on top of her head.

"I sure am." Nicole said, she then smiled widely at Andrew.

"Great, let's go out eat. So get dressed." Andrew said. Nicole was still wearing the towel around her.

"Yes, master." Nicole said, as she giggled.

Later on they made it to the restaurant. Nicole was wearing a spaghetti red maternity top black stretch type pants. She wore her hair in a simple bun. Andrew was wearing a baby blue button down top black jeans. The maitre'd then led them to their table gave them their menus asked what they wanted to drink. Andrew ordered a Molson Nicole ordered a Shirley Temple. As the two were looking at the menus, their drinks came.

"Everything looks so good." Nicole said. Andrew agreed with her. Then their waiter came to get their orders.

"I'll have the sirloin steak my lovely bride will have the chicken fried steak." Andrew said. The waiter then left with Andrew Nicole's orders. A few minutes later, their food came they began eating it.

"Would you like another beer, sir?" The waiter asked.

"Yea thanks." Andrew said. The waiter left them once again returned with a fresh Molson.

"Here's your bill, if you need anytime, just let me know." The waiter said. The two then finished their meal the waiter came got their dishes.

"Would you two like dessert?" The waiter asked. Nicole looked Andrew with puppy dog eyes.

"We'll have the double chocolate cake we'll share it." Andrew said. The waiter left them returned with a big slice of double chocolate cake with two forks. The waiter took the bill to add the chocolate cake returned back to Andrew Nicole. Soon Nicole was finally done, Andrew had a few bits but Nicole mostly ate the whole thing. They two then paid for their meal left the restaurant.

"Babe, let's go back to our hotel room. I kind of tired got to finish packing." Nicole said to Andrew from the passenger's.

"You're the boss." Andrew said from the driver's seat.

Moments later, the two returned to their hotel room. Nicole made a bee-line to the bathroom while Andrew turned on the T.V. He then put on his pyjama bottom a white wife-beater, Nicole finally came out of the bathroom with her hair down wearing a baby blue silk nightie. They both finished their packing. When they were, done they snuggled to each other in their bed. When two woke up, they got dressed in the clothes that they would be traveling into. Nicole was wearing a flowered flowing dress her hair was put in soft curls. Andrew was wearing black jeans a white short sleeved shirt. His short hair was spiked. After they put their suit cases in their rental car, they then went to get something to eat, after they ate, they then went to the airport. A few moments later, they were in the air back to Zoey. A few hours later the airplane arrived in Toronto. Zoey Andrew's parents were there to greet the newlyweds.

"How was your week without me?" Zoey asked both Nicole Andrew.

"It was good." Nicole said, while Andrew talked to his parents.

"Was good for you guys?" Andrew asked.

"She was. We took her to see Michael his family, also Nancy her family. Martha is now seven months pregnant." Emily said. Andrew Daniel then excused themselves, to go get the luggage. After Andrew Daniel returned with the luggage, all five people then drove to Andrew Nicole's house. Once they arrived at the house they then entered the. To Andrew Nicole's surprise her Nicole's family had flown in, Trish Adam were also there.

"So I gather you had a good time." Trish said, with a smirk.

"We sure did, it's too bad you Adam couldn't stay longer. I should write a thank-you note to Bret." Nicole said, smiling at where Andrew was talking to Adam. The two ladies continued talking about what was going on with each other. Nicole's mom Lynda Andrew's mom Emily grabbed a hold of Nicole, where Zoey Nancy Martha were waiting for them. Trish followed the three.

"What's this all about?" Nicole asked, searching for answers in her daughter's eyes, Zoey just shrugged as if to say she had no clue what was going on.

"Now, Nicole Anne, you know better then not to keep secrets. Especially these two little ones." Lynda said, smiling over at Emily.

"I know but we are not 100 percent sure yet." Nicole said, smiling at her daughter, as Zoey knew what the names would be. Trish watched the interaction between Nicole Zoey, so she sat next to Zoey. Trish wasn't too sure if she should speak up, all the sudden as if her body was powerless she stood up spoke up.

"The name chose should be a surprise; after all we know that there are twin boys in there. It's not like the world will fall if we don't know these little guys names." Trish said, walking over to Nicole to give her a hug. The four other ladies in the room, minus Zoey, said their apologizes. All seven females then came out of the room laughing. A while later, Andrew, Nicole Zoey then said their goodbyes to their visitors, as it was getting late.

"I'm glad you guys are back." Zoey said, smiling at her parents. She then ran to her bedroom, to put some pyjamas on.

"We are happy to be back home." Andrew said, as Nicole was fixing Zoey a cheese sandwich with a glass of milk for her snack. Zoey then took her snack in the living room, so that she could watch some TV with her parents. As soon as Zoey was finished eating her snack, she carried her dishes to the kitchen, she then returned to give Nicole Andrew a kiss good-night. She then went to bed, while Andrew Nicole continued to watch TV.

"It's good to be back." Nicole said, as cuddled to Andrew. The two then watched a movie. When the movie finally ended, both Nicole Andrew went to their bedroom. Their suitcases were already unpacked. Nicole was the first in the bathroom, she put on her light blue silk pyjamas, she also brushed out the curls out of her hair. When she got out of the bathroom, she went straight for the bed. Andrew quietly laughed at himself, when he saw Nicole making a b line towards the bed; he then went into the bathroom. He then excited the bathroom wearing black silk pyjama bottoms.

"Come here, Mr. Martin." Nicole said, sounding devilishly. Andrew did as he was asked was met with a great big kiss from his lovely wife.

"Wow, that's a kiss. I love you, Zoey these little ones so much." Andrew said, smiling at Nicole.

"We love you too; just wait what you're getting for your birthday." Nicole said, smiling widely.

"I guess I'll have to wait." Andrew said, letting out a sigh but ended up laughing. He Nicole then hugged one last time before going to sleep.

"Good night, I love you." They both said.


	15. Torn Apart

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the wrestlers.

(A.N.: I mainly got the idea of this chapter with what's going with Matt/Lita/Edge. I don't like what happened.)

It had been a few days since Andrew & Nicole returned from their honeymoon, Zoey was happy that both of her parents were now married. Andrew's 30th was around the corner & Zoey decided to drew a picture of him, she was very talented in the drawing part. Nicole on the other hand would give him a very special ultra scan, showing the baby boys growing bigger in her stomach. She had put the picture in a special frame that had their names written on the frame. (A.N.: I am not saying what the names are quite yet.) Nicole thought it would be nice if she along with Zoey, took Andrew out to supper. So Nicole went to make the reservations at Andrew's favourite restaurant, while Nicole was doing all this Zoey went to surf the 'net' for a bit. Andrew went out for a drive, since he could now drive more regularly.

"MOM, COME HERE! THERE'S SOMETHING YOU GOTTA SEE!" Zoey yelled at Nicole. Nicole made her way, where her daughter was. She then looked at what her daughter was pointing at.

**_Adam 'Edge' Copeland who just got married to Patricia 'Trish Stratus' Stratigias on February 26th 2005, has been caught cheating with Amy 'Lita' Dumas by Trish herself. Trish in turn has told Matt Hardy, who was Amy's on/off boyfriend. We've been told Trish had no idea that this was happening. Adam & Amy's affair began not too long after Amy's character had to get married to Kane when Matt Hardy was put on the sidelines with a knee injury. More with story as the details surface._**

Nicole stood there looking at the computer screen in total shock. Zoey then heard Andrew's car in the driveway, so she ran down to meet him. Nicole heard Andrew come into the house & greet Zoey. He then asked Zoey were was Nicole, so after Zoey told Andrew, he went to see Nicole.

"Hi babe." Andrew said, kissing Nicole on the cheek. He then took a look at the computer screen; it was still at the same exact page. All the sudden, Nicole got up & ran towards the washroom. Andrew then heard the shower running, so he decided to leave her be. Zoey then appeared out of nowhere.

"Did Adam really do that to Aunt Trish?" Zoey inquired. Andrew looked in his daughter's blue eyes & noticed that she had been crying, So Andrew went to both Trish's & Adam separate sites. The sites confirmed it, so Andrew just nodded a yes to his daughter. Andrew then heard the water stop, he went to go see what Nicole was doing. Andrew found Nicole in their room, packing. Andrew then shut the bedroom door.

"Nick where are you going?" Andrew said, sitting on the bed.

"I am going to my mom's for I don't know how long. Before you ask Zoey will be staying with you. I just need to clear my head." Nicole said in between sniffles. Andrew was takin aback, he put his head in his hands, carefully of course. Zoey then came into the room to see what was going on. She saw her mom packing some suitcases with tears in her eyes & she saw her dad with his head in his hands. Her mom then stopped what she was doing & looked at her daughter.

"Zoey, I am going go see Grandma for a bit, I want you to stay here with your dad. I just need some space." Nicole said, smiling at her daughter.

"What about dad's birthday?" Zoey said, looking at her dad who was still on the bed.

"I'm sure the restaurant won't mind if a few extra people came." Nicole said, finishing up packing. Andrew then offered to help Nicole with the bags. Nicole then called for a taxi. A few minutes later, the taxi came.

"I'll call you guys when I land." Nicole said. After she got in the taxi, Andrew & Zoey went back into the house.

"I just don't understand what's wrong with your mom." Andrew saying to Zoey, hoping that she might have some answers. But alas she didn't, she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Dad can I call Angel?" Zoey asked. Andrew looked at his watch & nodded his head, so she went to use the other phone upstairs.

a few hours later

Nicole had called them when she landed. Andrew had ordered some pizza for he & Zoey. Andrew also called the restaurant that he, Zoey & Nicole were suppose to go to, he cancelled going there. Awhile later, Zoey went to bed, then Andrew made a phone call.

"Adam, you're a real prick you know that." Andrew said, sounding angry but trying his hardiest not to yell.

"Drew, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Adam said, sounding like he was sleeping.

"You fuckin cheated on Trish with Amy no less. I hope to hell Matt beats on you. Now thanks to you Nicole left Zoey & I. Zoey is so confused right now, it's not even funny." Andrew said.

"Look, I'm sorry but it was only suppose to be a one night stand. I was comforting Amy after her characters 'marriage' to Glenn's character, after Matt got hurt. Then one thing lead to another. I didn't have a reason to tell Trish of this one night stand. Amy & I keep on having those night stands, secretly, as Trish was helping Nicole. Until one night, Trish found Amy & I. I guess Trish wanted to surprise me, but I was the one that surprised her. Trish then told Matt & Matt confronted Amy & she didn't deny it." Adam said.

"You fucked up loyally. Trish would never take you back which is a shame. When & if Nicole comes back, you bet not cross her path, because when she left she looked mighty pissed off. It's a good thing she went to see her mom." Andrew said, before hanging up the phone.

Two weeks had passed since Nicole had left Andrew & Zoey. Between the phone call & the visitors, both daughter & dad were coping. Nicole would call them to see if they were both alive. Andrew & Zoey were also seeing if Nicole was alright. One day, Andrew went to the store & Zoey was at the house with Trish, Nicole decided to phone them, hoping to talk to Andrew. Trish & Zoey were playing cards.

"Hello Martin residence, this is Zoey speaking." Zoey said, sounding very grown-up.

"Hey sweetie, is your dad there?" Nicole asked, with a hint of concern in her voice.

"He went to the store, but don't worry Aunt Trish is here." Zoey said, Trish looked up at Zoey & smiled. Nicole asked her daughter to pass the phone to Trish, so Zoey did just that.

"Hey Trish, how are you holding up? Are you & Adam still together?" Nicole asked.

"Hey Nick, I am fine. As for Adam & me, we are talking about what the fuck happened but it looks like we may get an annulment. But what's this crap between you & Drew?" Trish asked.

"I feel sorry for you Trish. After I read what happened with you & Adam, I got so confused. I saw Andrew in a new light & I didn't really like it. For example, what happens if he leaves me & goes for Stacy Keibler once the twins are born? So I went to my mom's to think for a bit. Anyway how is he really holding up?" Nicole asked.

"Not very good, he misses you tons as does Zoey." Trish said, smiling at Zoey. A few minutes passed & Andrew came back, Trish was still talking to Nicole. Trish told Nicole that Andrew had came back with some Chinese food. Nicole said her goodbyes to Trish & asked Trish to give the phone to Andrew, so Trish did. Trish then gave Zoey some Chinese food & helped herself to some. Nicole & Andrew talked to each other for a good while. When Andrew finally got off the phone, Zoey & Trish had gone upstairs to watch some TV.

"So how did it go Drew?" Trish asked, when Andrew came up the stairs.

"Well, she is less confused but she think that she should stay were she is for a while longer. So it looks like no Nicole awhile." Andrew said, sitting on a chair opposite from Trish.

"Well I'll dedicate my match with Christy to her. But Drew, you got to also realize that Nicki has lots of hormones raging in her body right now." Trish said. Andrew & Nicole then noticed Zoey getting up to have her bath, Zoey asked Trish to help her out. Trish glad fully accepted. A few moments later, Trish returned with a now clean Zoey.

"All clean now cutie?" Andrew asked his daughter. To which she just nodded her head to a yes. Zoey then returned doing what she was doing, which was drawing a picture of Nicole & Andrew, she also included herself. An hour later, Andrew took his daughter to bed.

"Adam & Amy are jerks for what they did to you & Matt." Andrew said, after returning from putting Zoey to bed. Since Nicole left, that's what he has been doing.

"I know & when I told Matt what I saw he didn't believe me at first. But he believed me when he confronted Amy." Trish said, sighing. The two talked for awhile longer.

"It's getting late, do you want to sleep in the guest room. Tomorrow's Friday & I bet you'll want to be all rested when you fly to a house show." Andrew said, smiling.

"Thanks for the offer Drew; I will take you on it." Trish said, with a slight yawn.

So the two adults went to bed, Trish in the guest room, while Andrew went to he & Nicole's bedroom.

"I miss you so much sweetie." Andrew said, before drifting off to sleep.


	16. Drama

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the wrestlers.

With Wrestle Mania now done, Trish had defeated Christy Hemme. Dave Batista had defeated Paul Levesque (Triple H) & John Cena had defeated JBL (John Layfield). Even Adam won his match, meaning he has a year long contract till the next Wrestle Mania. Trish was in the women's locker changing from having a shower, when suddenly her cell rang. Lisa (Victoria) was sitting right next to Trish's bag & she answered the cell.

"Trish's cell, whose calling?" Lisa said making Trish laugh.

"Hey Lisa, how is everything with you? By the way it's me Nicki." Nicole said.

"Oh hey Nicki, everything is going good, just wish I can get a new storyline. You better come back to Drew, I hear he & Zoey miss you tons. Well Trish, wants to talk so hopefully we'll talk again." Amy said handing off the phone to Trish.

"Hey girl, so when are you going back to Andrew?" Trish asked. Trish then whispered to Amy, that she'll meet her in the parking lot.

"Well, I'm thinking of coming back soon but it'll be after the 14th. That's my mom's birthday. Anyway, how's the situation of the whole Matt\Amy\Adam thing?" Nicole asked.

"In all honesty, it's odd. Everyone seems to have chosen sides. Like Matt & I got our supports while Amy & Adam have theirs." Trish said

"Well you don't even have to ask, Trish, I & probably Zoey & Andrew support you & Matt. Did you even ask Amy, why she did what she did?" Nicole asked.

"Not really, she just said she was lonely as hell when Matt got hurt & Adam was the only one there. She didn't seem to give a damn what this was doing to me." Trish said.

"Well, Trishy, I better let you go. I bet you want to go out & celebrate." Nicole said.

Yeah, I'm just not looking forward to seeing Adam. So after the 14th, when I phone you & Drew's house, you better be there." Trish said. The two friends then said there goodbyes. Trish then took her stuff & met Lisa. The two women then went to the Post-Wrestle Mania party.

"Hey Trish, you looked great out there." Steve Austin said. This comment took Trish as surprise.

"You watched my match?" Trish asked, looking into his blue eyes. She also noticed the newest WWE Champion John Cena talking to Randy Orton over Steve's right shoulder.

"Hell Yeah, you came a long way in just 5 years in this company. I am also sorry to hear what happened with the whole Adam\Amy\Matt thing." Steve said, making Trish smile. Trish noticed Lisa go over to Nora (Molly Holly).

"Thanks Steve, with good friends like you & others, I'll get through this." Trish said, hugging Steve. Trish & Steve continued to talk until he went to go talk to Hulk Hogan.

"Congrats Miss. 6 time Woman's Champ." John said, looking Trish up & down.

"Congrats to you too Mr. WWE Champ." Trish said to John in a very flirtatious manner. Out of the corner of his eye Adam saw what Trish was doing. Adam grew angry. He was about to confront Trish when Shane McMahon stepped up & faced Adam.

"I wouldn't Adam, but if you want to ruin you chances of maybe winning the World Heavyweight Championship, then go right ahead." Shane said. Adam looked all around him & saw all eyes were on him, Shane & Amy (who was standing beside Adam.) All the eyes were looking at him, but he noticed that Trish wasn't even acknowledging him at all. Trish was laughing at whatever John was saying.

couple weeks later

Trish was now talking more regularly. But it was hard seeing he was on Smackdown & she on Raw. The two would call each other on cell phones. Just a few hours before Raw & Trish weren't in the Women's locker room but her bag & cell was. Her cell rang, so Maria being a nice person answered it for Trish.

"Hello, this is Trish's cell, she isn't around right now." Maria said.

"Hi Maria, this is Zoey Martin. Can you please find Trish, it's important." Zoey said, sounding like she had been crying.

"Sure sweetie, I'm going to pass this cell to Stacy, while I go find Trish." Maria said, with some concern in her voice. Maria told Stacy to keep Zoey calm, Maria then made a mad dash to find Trish. A few minutes later Maria returned with Trish in tow. Stacy then handed Trish her cell.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Trish asked Zoey.

"I think something is wrong with dad. He's hardly home & when he is home, he looks very sad. I just don't know what to do." Zoey told Trish. Trish could hear that Zoey was crying. Both Maria & Stacy hoped that everything was alright.

"Is your dad home now?" Trish asked, looking at both Maria & Stacy.

"No he isn't, my Aunt Nancy is here for a while. But I haven't seen my dad in a few days." Zoey said.

"Zoey, Jay has your dad's cell number. I'll get Jay to phone your dad & hopefully he'll smarten up, cause I don't really want to yell at him. If phoning him won't help, then I guess I'll have to get Chris Benoit to reason with your dad." Trish said, sounding pretty blunt.

"Thank you Aunt Trish. We ordered Wrestle Mania & you looked great. I haven't talked to mom but I'm pretty sure she is happy you retained your belt." Zoey said

"Your very welcome & thanks for the compliment. I talked to Nicki & she was happy & said that she'll be back soon." Trish said. Trish & Zoey continued to talk until Zoey had to go.

"Is everything OK?" Maria asked Trish. Trish looked at Maria & explained the whole situation. Trish then excused herself from Maria & Stacy, to search for Jay Reso & Chris Benoit.

"That poor kid, having a mom that will walk on her just like that." Stacy said, sounding very snobby. (A.N.: Please forgive I just don't like Stacy Keibler all that much.)

"Stacy, that's mean to say. It's Andrew's fault too." Maria said. The two divas, continued talking. Meanwhile, Trish found both Jay & Chris Benoit. They were talking to Chris Irvine in catering.

"Guys, we got a problem. Zoey, just phoned me in tears. She said Drew hasn't been around in days & when he is there all he does is mope around." Trish said, telling the three guys.

"God damnit why is he hurting Zoey like this? She didn't do a damn thing, granted he has only been a father to her for a short time, but that's no excuse." Chris Benoit said, sound mad.

"Calm down Chris, I'll phone him. If I can't get through him then you as Zoey's God-father can talk to him." Jay said. Jay then excused himself to phone Andrew.

"Martin here." Andrew said, sounding drunk out of his mind.

"Andrew, what the fuck is wrong with you man? You got a daughter at home, crying cause she hasn't seen you in days. And when you are home you pretty much ignore her." Jay said, being careful not to yell.

"Jay you don't know shit, hell you don't even have kids. Zoey just looks so much like Nicki. I miss Nicki so damn much." Andrew said.

"Well Drew, I got news for you. Nicole talked to Trish & she maybe back after the 14th. Apparently the 14th is her mom's birthday." Jay said, slowly walking back to the catering.

"Your not shitting me?" Andrew asked Jay. Before Jay could answer Andrew, Trish grabbed a hold of the cell.

"Jay isn't shitting you Andrew. So you better get back home & spend some quality time with Zoey before Nicki comes back. I'll guarantee you that sometime next week I'll phone in to check." Trish said. Trish & Andrew continued talking, until he told her he was going to see Zoey. Trish smiled at Chris Benoit, knowing that their God-daughter will be fine with Andrew & vice versa.

two weeks later

Nicole had came back & she was now six months pregnant. Her & Andrew were trying real hard to mend all the troublesome that they were facing. He even told her that he won't do what Adam did. Andrew had even seemed to be closer to Zoey.

"Hey Nicki, how's are things with you guys?" Trish asked, when she phoned from England, where Raw was going to be held.

"Hey Trish, everything here is better. I hear you are now seeing John Cena." Nicole said.

"Who told you that?" Trish said.

"Chris Benoit, he called to see how everything was. So is it true?" Nicole asked.

"Yes it is, we met at the Wrestle Mania post party. Adam was getting all pissy." Trish said, giggling.

"I also heard about firings of Matt Hardy, Nora (Molly Holly), Rhyno (Terry Gepin), Jesus (Aaron Aguilera) & a guy from OVW." Nicole said.

"Yeah I know, it's a shame that Nora's gone. They are going to be having another Diva Search, which I think is a waste of time." Trish said.

"I totally agree with you. Hey listen, I got to go & pick up Zoey at a friend. She went there so I can relax & Andrew went of out town for a few days with his brother Michael." Nicole said. The two friends then said their goodbyes. Nicole then went off to get her daughter.

a few days later

Andrew had came back home to Nicole & Zoey. Zoey gave her dad a big hug when he returned.

"Did you know Trish has a new guy, she's been seeing since after Wrestle Mania." Nicole said, as the started to eat supper.

"Oh really, who is the guy?" Andrew asked. He didn't want Trish to be hurt.

"John Cena." Nicole said, as she got up to get a glass of milk.

"He better treat her right." Andrew said. Zoey then stated to giggle.

"John Cena is so cute." Zoey said, nearly blushing. Both of Zoey's parents smiled at their daughter blushing.

"Michael just phoned & he told me to tell you to that there is a new Martin in our family. The name is Rebecca Anne Martin. He also said Martha & the baby & doing great. They'll be in the hospital for a few more days." Andrew said smiling.

"Wow, I'll have to send her a gift." Nicole said, rubbing her expanding tummy.

"Just think we'll have two new little ones here soon." Nicole said, walking over to where Andrew & Zoey where sitting. She gave her husband a kiss, while he rubbed her tummy. Suddenly there was two little kicks, so Nicole grabbed Zoey's hand.

"Feel those kicks, it's your brothers." Nicole smiled at her daughter, while Zoey looked at her mom's tummy in amazement.

"That is so neat." Zoey replied. After the three ate, they went to go watch some TV. An hour or two later, Zoey went up to bed. She said she was really tired, since it was still a week (Wednesday the 27th to be exact), she had a bed time. So she kissed both of her parents & kissed Nicole's tummy, the babies kicked in response to the kiss.

"So I hear you were having a tough time without me." Nicole said, snuggling into Andrew. Zoey had since gone up to bed.

"I sure did. I hope you know, I'll never hurt you." Andrew said, carefully kissing Nicole.

"I know that, I just had to get my head on right. The news the whole Adam, Amy, Matt & Trish situation just threw me for a loop." Nicole said. The two then watched some more TV, which included some news.

"I'm so lucky; I have a big strong guy to protect me & Zoey." Nicole said, looking up at Andrew. Andrew returned her smile with a smile of his own.

"You know I'll always protect you & Zoey. Also these guys." Andrew said, rubbing Nicole's tummy. Nicole smiled again. The news finally finished & both Andrew & Nicole went to bed. They then both changed into their pyjamas. Andrew wore black & red silk boxers that Nicole bought him. Nicole wore a red maternity nightie. The two then entered their bed.

"I love you Mr. Martin." Nicole said, kissing her husband.

"I love you too, Mrs. Martin." Andrew said, returning his wife's kiss. They then shut off their bed side lamps. Andrew then told Nicole that he'll wake up with Zoey & take her to school. The two then kissed once again & fell asleep in each other's arms.


	17. May Is Such A Crazy Month

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the wrestlers.

Mother's Day had come much to Nicole's delight. Andrew sent her to a day spa & Trish went along just in case something happened to Nicole or the babies. But before Nicole went to the day spa, Andrew & Zoey made Nicole a brunch.

"Wow guys this is so nice." Nicole said, just as the doorbell rang. Andrew got up & answered the door. On the other side of the door was a delivery man. Andrew smiled at the delivery man as the man gave Andrew a bouquet of red roses; Zoey who skipped over got the bouquet from her dad as Andrew gave the delivery man some money.

"Here mom, these are for you. I picked them out but dad paid for them." Zoey said, with a smile.

"Thank you both." Nicole said, Trish then entered the house using her own key.

"Hey guys. Nick are you ready?" Trish asked the expectant mother, she also grabbed an apple on the counter.

"Yup, look what these two got me." Nicole said, showing Trish her flowers.

"You lucky duck." Trish said, giggling. After Nicole finished her brunch, she & Trish then left for the day spa.

"So what did you give you mom, Trish?" Nicole asked Trish, rubbing her growing belly.

"I gave her a beautiful bouquet of assorted flowers. How about you & Drew's moms." Trish said, to her best friend.

"We gave them each a picture of the three of us & a beaded necklace that Zoey made." Nicole said. A few minutes later, the two then made it to the day spa. Two very good looking men came & greet both Nicole & Trish. They were asked to change into a robe & slippers. The two women were then led into sheer relaxation as they had manicure, pedicure & massages. A few hours later, they exited the day spa & went back to Nicole's place. A few moments, Nicole & Trish re-entered Nicole's house looking all relaxed & fresh.

"Hey babe, you look well rested." Andrew said, coming down the stairs.

"Thanks it was fun." Nicole said, smirking at Trish. Zoey came in the house from the backdoor & immediately hugged both Nicole & Trish.

"Looks like you had fun mom & Aunt Trish." Zoey said, noticing that her mom & god-mother was smiling.

"We sure did. I got to go. Trish said, waving her goodbyes.

two weeks later

Zoey had gone over to a friend's house, while Andrew & Nicole stayed in the house. They were watching a DVD with Nicole at the head of the couch while Andrew was on the other end of the couch, rubbing Nicole's feet.

"You know this will be the first birthday of Zoey's that I'm going to be there." Andrew said. Nicole smiled at her husband in acknowledgement.

"She's excited to be finally 10, but as for me, I'm a little sad my baby is growing up." Nicole said.

"Nicki, don't be sad, she ain't fully grown besides we'll have these two little ones." Andrew said, pointing to her belly. When the DVD finished, Andrew went to fix some supper while Nicole had a little sleep. Awhile later, Nicole had woken up to smells coming from the kitchen, so she went to investigate.

"Oh you're up." Andrew said; as he leaned down to kiss her. Nicole just smiled at him.

"Smells good." Nicole said, looking into the oven, where a lasagne was baking.

"Zoey phoned & said she'll be home after they eat." Andrew said, kissing Nicole's neck. Nicole then looked at the table & noticed that it was all set that consisted of candles.

"You are a sly one, Mr. Martin." Nicole said, winking at her husband. Andrew just smiled with a cheesy smile.

"You deserve it my dear." Andrew said. They then ate their supper. Andrew told Nicole that he was cleared to wrestle but he isn't 100 ready, more like 95. He'll be 100 in a month or two. They soon finished their lasagne & Andrew gathered the plates & put them in the dishwasher. Just as Andrew finished, Zoey came into the front door.

"Had fun sweetie?" Nicole asked her almost 10 yr old daughter.

"Sure did mom. We also finished our assignment." Zoey said, going into the kitchen to say hi to her dad. Nicole followed her daughter & immediately sat on a chair.

"Are you OK babe?" Andrew asked, when he noticed Nicole was sighing heavily. To witch Nicole shook her head to a no & looked terrified.

"Zoey call Dr. Peters then call Trish." Andrew said to his daughter, who looked scared for her mom.

"They are too early they can't came now." Nicole said, in near tears.

"Don't worry baby. Well get Dr. Peters to come here & see what's happening." Andrew said, trying his hardest to calm his wife.

A few minutes later, Trish & Dr. Peters came. Dr. Peters then examined Nicole & suggested that they go to the hospital, to which Nicole was hesitant but eventually agreed. Trish told Andrew that she'll stay with Zoey, but to call if anything happens. A few hours later, Trish was watching the TV & the phone, hoping that Andrew would phone to say how Nicole & the twins were. Zoey had eventually gone to bed, with some reassurance from Trish. The phone finally rang, Trish quickly answered it.

"Hey Trish, the doctor isn't too sure what happened but she wants to keep Nicole overnight for observation. So could you be there for Zoey & give her lunch for tomorrow?" Andrew asked.

"No problem, I am glad Nicole & the babies are OK." Trish said. Andrew said that Nicole was now sleeping & he better get back to her. He & Trish then said their good-byes. Trish then feel asleep on the couch, with the Martin family cat sleeping at the opposite end of the couch. Morning soon came, Trish surprisingly woke up before Zoey, cause with her off road she liked to sleep in.

"Hey squirt, your dad phoned last & said you mom & the twins will be fine. He asked me to give you breakfast & your lunch." Trish said, smiling in her God-Daughters face.

"Cool. How's your back?" Zoey asked, taking a bite of her omelette. Trish was off the road due to a herniated dick she had.

"It's good. I should be back soon." Trish said, taking a sip of coffee.

After Zoey was finished her breakfast, she along with Trish went to her school. Trish had her hair in a high ponytail under a baseball cap; she also wore sunglasses so she wouldn't be recognized. When the two were at the school (it was walking distance & Trish wanted the early morning walk), Trish told Zoey that she'll phone her dad to see how everything is. She waved at Zoey & walked to a store. When she returned, she went back to sleep for a bit. After awhile she woke up to the sounds of the phone ringing, So she went to answer the phone.

"Hey Trish, just letting you know that Nicole & on our way back home. She needs to relax or she'll be put on bad rest." Andrew said. Trish was glad to here that Nicole was OK & way coming back home.

"That's wonderful news Drew." Trish said, smiling into the phone.

Moments later, Andrew & Nicole entered the house. They were both greeted by Jada the cat & Trish gave each of them a hug each but her hug with Trish was a tad longer.

"I am glad you & the babies are OK." Trish said smiling at hr best friend.

"As am I, Trish. Thank you watching Zoey." Nicole said, smiling back at her best friend.

"It was my pleasure. She's my God-Daughter & a great kid. " Trish said, smiling once again. The two friends then sat & talked while Andrew had a bit of running around to do.

A few hours later, Andrew back with Zoey. Nicole & Trish were still talking about different things. Andrew went to go order a pizza, as Trish wanted to stay & watch Raw with the Martin clan.

After Raw had finished, Andrew brought Zoey to bed while Nicole said her goodbyes to Trish.

"I'll phone Chris & remind him of Zoey's birthday. I'll also tell him about your little mishap. You take care." Trish said to Nicole. Nicole nodded in acknowledgement.

The rest of the week went out with out a hitch. Andrew made sure that Nicole relaxed & didn't stress out so much. Zoey took it all in stride, she was being very stoic about all what happened with her mom & her baby brothers.

It was finally Zoey's birthday. Trish was there along with her aunts, uncles & cousins. Chris Benoit had personally phoned Zoey to tell her that was unable to make it, but he would send her something. John Cena couldn't make it as well, but Bret Hart came along with his new wife, named Corrine (A.N: I am not sure what Bret Hart's new wife's name is). Zoey's Grandma Lynda came with her Uncle Mark & Cousin Angel. Andrew's parents even came. They all gave her such nice gifts. John had sent her a signed CD along with a kid size belt. Her belt was the same as his in every way; the coolest thing was that it spun. Her own name was on the belt too. After all the gifts were opened & the cake ate, everybody then left. The only ones that remained are Nicole's mom, brother & niece. Bret & his new wife decided to stay after Zoey begged them to. The Martin's guests stayed till late afternoon of the next day, as they had to go back home. And Monday was a holiday called Victoria (A.N.: Victoria Day is for a Queen that Canada had long time ago).

"You got a pretty good haul, huh Miss Zoey?" Nicole asked her daughter, giving her a nice hug in the process.

"I sure did. It was sure nice of John to make that belt for me & put on my name on it to boot." Zoey said, smiling widely. She gave each of her parents a hug each & then went up to bed.

"She's a good kid." Andrew said, to which Nicole nodded her head, to show that she agreed with her husband. Nicole then went to the couch & lay down, while Andrew offered to give her a massage before going to bed.

"I think these guys, like when you give massages, they are lightly kicking." Nicole said, with a slight giggle to her voice. Andrew smiled devilishly at her; he then started to lightly tickle her.

"I love you, Zoey & these two little ones so much." Andrew said, as he kissed her on the neck. Nicole laughed as Andrew's goatee rubbed against her.

"We love you too sweetie." Nicole said, putting her hand through his hair. Andrew then kissed Nicole. He then helped Nicole up & they went to bed.

The remaining part of May was pretty quiet, but sadly for Zoey, she had to go to school on the 30th. Granted it was Memorial Day in the states but in Canada it was just a regular day for the Canadians.

"Too bad we didn't still live in Florida." Zoey said, as she returned from school. Both Nicole & Andrew just laughed at their daughter.

"It's not that bad, sweetheart. If we were in Florida right now, you wouldn't have a long week-end for your birthday." Nicole said, smiling at her daughter. Zoey looked at Andrew & he nodded as to say that Nicole was right. Zoey blushed when she realised that they were telling the truth. She then went to go do her homework, before Raw came on. Raw was to be held in Calgary or what her & her mom called it 'Hart Country' cause Bret Hart & his family lived there. When she came back down the stairs, she noticed that her parents had ordered some Chinese food. After the three ate, they then watched Raw. After Raw had finished, they continued to watch some TV.

"Do you wish you were still in the WWE dad?" Zoey asked Andrew.

"Kind of, but it was for the best. Hell I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you or being with your mom & watching her stomach grows." Andrew said. Zoey then went up to her dad & gave him a hug.

"Ok sweetheart, it's time for bed. In a few days you'll be out of school." Nicole said, to her daughter. Zoey then looked at her mom, ready to object but decided against it. She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek & rubbed her mom's stomach.

"Nite guys be good." Zoey said, to her soon-to-be born baby brothers. Nicole soon felt two little kicks, as they knew their big sisters voice.

"Can you believe that we'll see these two in a couple months, if everything goes with no more scares?" Nicole said, rubbing her seven month pregnant belly.

"I know, and then we'll be parents of three kids." Andrew said, stating the obvious. The couple continued to watch TV for a bit longer, until the news ended.

When the news ended, Andrew noticed that Nicole was very close to falling asleep. He helped her up the stairs & she put on her night tie & he put on his black 'smiley' faced boxers. Before he knew it, Nicole had fallen asleep on her side on the bed. He helped her to get more comfortable in the bed. He then went on his side of the bed & went in the bed.

"I love you Nicole Anne Martin." Andrew said, before he, himself fell asleep.


	18. The Draft & Trade

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the wrestlers.

It was already June & the Martins were watching both Raw & Smackdown cause it was 'draft month.' They seen that John had been drafted to Raw, much to Trish's delight, they also seen that Chris Benoit was drafted to Smackdown, much to Zoey's dismay, & that was just the first week.

"Zoey, phone." Nicole yelled from where Nicole was laying on the couch. Andrew had just gone to the store for a bit. Zoey ran & got the phone from her mom, she noticed her mom was smirking at her.

"Hey squirt, guess you won't see me on Raw when you come & visit any more, huh?" Chris Benoit asked his God-daughter.

"Yeah that kind of sucks, but at least I can visit you on Smackdown." Zoey said. The two continued to talk until he had to go. Zoey then gave the phone back to her mom, who had fallen asleep, she quietly went back upstairs. After a bit, she heard her dad return so she went to see if he needed any help.

"Hey kiddo, is your mom asleep?" Andrew asked as he bought in some food. Zoey just nodded her head to say yes.

"Do you need any help?" Zoey asked her dad.

"Just wake up your mom & I'll make supper." Andrew said, smiling at his daughter. Zoey went as she was asked. An hour or so later, Zoey & her mom could smell that Andrew was making something very good, as it turned out, Andrew made a very good lasagne. The 3 then noticed the Raw was on. They left the dirty dishes for later. They then went to go watch Raw. Raw was so different without Trish being there, but her back was still hurting her. They watched the show up until Kurt Angle came out to confront Paul & Ric Flair. By the time Raw had finished there were a massive fight with Paul, Ric, Kurt, Dave Batista & Shawn Michaels. Shawn had challenged Kurt for a Wrestlemania rematch. Zoey then went to bed.

"That was some Raw huh, babe." Nicole asked Andrew.

"It sure was I wonder who the draft pick on Smackdown will be?" Andrew wondered, Nicole just shrugged her shoulders then she kissed her husband.

"Well babe, I'm going to hit the hay." Nicole said, followed by a slight yawn. Andrew then helped her get up from the couch.

"I'll be right up." Andrew told Nicole. Andrew then watched as Nicole went upstairs, he then sat back down & decided to phone Chris Irvine (Jericho).

"Jericho." Chris said, like he just got out of the shower.

"Hey Chris, I was wondering if you could help me out. By the way this is Andrew." Andrew said.

"Hey Drew, I knew who you where by the sound of that voice of yours. So what can I help you out with?" Chris asked, with a slight chuckle.

"Well I was thinking of throwing Nicole a male & female baby shower & I need help so I don't cause suspicion in Nicole." Andrew said, hoping that Chris would help him.

"Sure I can help you out. I'll have to talk to Trish tho, because she's good at these sort of things." Chris said.

"Thanks Chris." Andrew said. Chris & Andrew talked about various stuff for a few more minutes, until he had to go, so Andrew hung up the phone, shut off the TV & locked the doors, he then went to bed to join Nicole.

A few days later it was Smackdown time & all three of the Martins including Trish were watching it.

"That Melina is such a bitch." Trish said, cause for Nicole to throw a pillow at the blonde diva.

"Don't worry mom I know that word." Zoey said, laughing at Trish. Trish went to tickle her God-daughter. Nicole then went go for a pee, Trish then went to talk to Andrew.

"Zoey could you get me a bottle of water, please?" Trish asked. Zoey nodded her head & went to get her Aunt Trish a bottle of water.

"So, Drew, Chris phoned me to get me to help you guys throw a baby shower for Nicole." Trish said. Andrew looked at the blonde diva, from where he sat on the couch.

"So, Trish will you help. Andrew asked, hoping that she'll say yes.

"Of course, Drew, I'll help. But we shouldn't talk here, how about we talk at my house." Trish said. Andrew agreed to it as he took another sip of his beer. It was finally Smackdown's main-event time. For the match it was JBL (John Bradshaw Layfield) versus Undertaker in no DQ. The ending of the match was slowly coming & it looked like Undertaker would beat JBL, suddenly Randy Orton gave Undertaker the RKO. JBL then pinned Undertaker. Randy then said that he was the Smackdown draft pick. All four people in the Martin house were shocked as hell.

"If Randy could be drafted, then I could be." Trish said, sounding worried.

"Don't be sad Aunt Trish." Zoey said, getting up to hug her God-mother.

A few hours later & Trish went home & Zoey had gone to bed. Both Andrew & Nicole sat on the couch the couch for a bit.

"I hope these little guys will like me." Andrew said, looking at Nicole, rubbing her expanding stomach.

"Of course they'll like you, just look at Zoey, you didn't know you had a daughter but she still loves you." Nicole told her husband, giving him a kiss.

"I love you, I hope you know that." Andrew said, returning the kiss.

"I know you do, as do I." Nicole said. The couple then went to bed.

A few more days later it was Raw time again, they saw that Carlito had been drafted & right away he won the Intercontinental title from Shelton Benjamin. Smackdown's draft was Muhammad Hassan & Daivari. Smackdown was also going to have a 6 man elimation match with Undertaker, JBL, Booker T, Big Show, Chris Benoit & Muhammad Hassan. A little while later Zoey wanted to phone Chris.

"Benoit." Chris said, sounding happy.

"Hey Uncle Chris, I want to wish you good luck for next week." Zoey said.

"Thanks Zoey, so how is your mom?" Chris inquired.

"She's good, getting bigger." Zoey said, being careful not to say sometime bad as Nicole was not too far.

"Well Zoey sorry to cut this short, but I got to go. I need to phone Nancy (his wife)." Chris said. Zoey then said her goodbyes & went to find her dad.

Soon the weekend pasted & another Raw was airing. This was the final week of the draft & each brands got two picks each. Big Show (Paul Wight) was the second to last draft pick for Raw. He had a match with Gene Snitsky & defeated him. The last draft pick for Raw was Rob Van Dam (Rob Szatkowski) & he was introduced during Carlito's Cabana. In the long run Carlito attacked Rob's still healing knee. Then when the wanna be divas came out, both Trish & Nicole were disgusted. Zoey had invited Trish to stay the weekend & Monday with them.

"They look so slutty. Does Vince think the fans are stupid, hasn't he learned from last year?" Trish said, sounding mad.

"They probably know nothing about wrestling." Nicole said, making Trish agree.

"You take them all Aunt Trish, especially the last one that wore the jacket." Zoey said smiling at her god-Mother.

"You're so smart. Are you excited about no more school for a few months?" Trish asked. Zoey nodded her head.

"Then I'll be going in grade five." Zoey said, smiling at her dad who was sitting his new chair. Andrew returned the smiled & went back to read the magazine he got. An hour later, Trish said her good byes & went to her home.

A few more days had passed & it was the final day of the draft. The Martins were watching Smackdown, minus Trish. Trish had a supper at her parents that she couldn't get out of. The 2nd to last draft for Smackdown was Christian. Christian would take Big Show's place in the 6-man elimination match. At the very end of Smackdown, Batista (Dave Bautista) was the final draft pick.

"That Melina chick is nasty." Zoey told her mom. Nicole couldn't help but to laughed & she also agreed with her daughter.

"Poor Óscar (Rey Mysterio), he is in a dumb storyline that is involving his son Dominik. I met his kid & he is very nice." Andrew said, deeply sighing. Both Zoey & Nicole thought that storyline was crummy as hell.

Around midnight, both Nicole & Zoey had went to bed, but Andrew had went online for a bit. He went to the WWE website & noticed that there were 11 trades. Raw got from Smackdown were: Mark Jindrak, Rene Dupree, Danny Basham, Kenzo Suzuki (with Hiroko) & Chavo Guerrero. Smackdown got from Raw were: William Regal, Cadice, Slyvain Grenier, Simon Dean & Steven Richards. He wondered how the storylines would be now. He then thought that if he still was with the WWE, they'll probably do a storyline with him & another superstar on who would be the father of his sons, he just shook his head out of that thought as he went to his & Nicole's bedroom.

When Andrew got into the bedroom he saw Nicole's sleeping form. Her eight month belly could be seen easily. Andrew then quickly undressed & quietly went into the bed & placed an arm on Nicole's growing stomach.

"I think I'm the luckiest guy to have a wonderful family." Andrew said to himself, before falling asleep.

A.N: Sorry that this chapter is so short, I had stuff going on.


	19. The Baby Shower & The Birth Of The Twins

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the wrestlers.

It was now July & Nicole was anxious to not be pregnant, so were Andrew & Zoey for Nicole had mood swings. Nicole's doctor Dr. Peters suggested that Nicole be induced as the babies where growing fast. They decided that July 19th would be a good day for the twins to be born.

"I can't wait to meet my brothers." Zoey said, on a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Zoey & her mom had gone out, while Andrew was getting the house all ready for Nicole's baby or twin shower.

"You'll be a great big sister." Nicole said, smiling at her daughter. They both walked into a restaurant to grab a bite to eat.

Meanwhile, Trish was at Andrew & Nicole's house helping him out.

"Jericho, phoned me yesterday & said he couldn't make it, but his wife Jessica is coming in his place." Trish said, looking at Andrew who was hanging blue & white balloons.

"Cool, she won't be lonely. Nancy is coming." Andrew said.

A few hours later as the guests came in, Trish phoned Zoey's cell. (A.N.: They gave Zoey a cell for emergencies.)

"Hey Zoey, could you & your mom come back now?" Trish asked.

"Sure thing, Aunt Trish." Zoey said. Zoey then got off her cell & told her mom that her dad wanted her to come home.

When Nicole & Zoey reached the house they noticed many cars on their street. Nicole noticed that the door was locked & figured that Andrew had gone out for a bit, so she got out her keys & unlocked the door. She then opened the door.

"Surprise!" Everyone said, getting out of their hiding places. Nicole had a very shocked expression on her face.

"Hey babe, welcome to your twin baby shower." Andrew said, giving Nicole a kiss on the cheek. Nicole was speechless as all her friends & their husbands or wives were there. Nicole said her hello's & hugged her friends. She was then to a comfy seat.

"Sorry, mom I was helping dad so he could get this place all ready." Zoey said, standing beside Andrew. Nicole let out a chuckle.

"That's alright sweetheart." Nicole said.

"Hey Nicki, I hope your not mad at me either. It was Drew's idea. He phoned Jericho for help, and then Jericho phoned me." Trish said, smiling at her best friend.

"Of course not. I understand fully that Andrew needed help, plus by looks of everyone here, I see nearly everyone is here." Nicole said, smiling at Trish. Nicole noticed that there was food set up on the dinning room table. The food was mainly cold cuts & cheese slices; there was even juice & coffee.

"Come on mom, go eat. I bet my brothers are hungry." Zoey said, making everyone laugh, including her mom & her dad.

"Yeah they are." Nicole smiled at her daughter. Nicole then went to get something to eat & drink. After every ate, they then played some games. When they were playing games, Nicole was talking to Jessica Irvine & Nancy Benoit, when she suddenly felt some hands over her eyes. She slowly took the hands off her & carefully turned to see who the hands belonged to. They belonged to Bret Hart with his wife Cinzia. Right away, Nicole got up to hug Bret & Cinzia, with help from Nancy.

"It was Drew's idea to bring me here, we've been hiding until now. You look like you're about ready to have these guys." Bret said to Nicole, looking at her.

"I feel like it too. Only a week or so left." Nicole said, with a laugh. The shower continued with the presents consisted of everything times two. Nicole's mom & Andrew's mom bought new cribs. The other gifts were very nice. Andrew & Zoey stood beside Nicole as Nicole went to thank everyone.

"I would like to thank you all for coming. And thanks go to Trish & Chris for helping my dear husband. Very soon we'll have two more in our little family. I guess you all wondering what their names will be." Nicole said, smiling at Andrew. All of the guests nodded their heads to a yes.

"Their names will be David James & Daniel Owen." Andrew said. Everyone clapped their hands in approval. Soon after Andrew said what the names would be, people had to go. Bret & Cinzia stayed as well as Trish.

"It's sure nice of having Owen's name as one of the twins middles names." Bret smiled at Nicole. Meanwhile Zoey was showing Cinzia her room.

"Are you excited seeing your baby brothers?" Cinzia asked.

"Sure am, I am going to try & be a big help to mom & dad." Zoey said.

"I have no doubt that you'll be a great big sister." Cinzia said, giving Zoey a warm hug.

A few hours later, Bret & Cinzia went to their hotel, as the next morning they had to board a plane to Calgary to see his own kids. Trish left too, before she left she told Nicole & Andrew to call her when Nicole will be induced.

a week or so later

It was July 19th, the day that David James & Daniel Owen would be born. All the Martins, were at the hospital, including Nicole's family, they flew all the way from Calgary to see the twins 'grand entrance' into the world. Almost immediately after Dr. Peters broke Nicole's bag of water, Nicole went from 5 centimetres to 8 centimetres.

"Just awhile now Nicole." Dr. Peters told Nicole, to which Nicole just nodded her head.

"Did I miss it?" Trish asked, running into Nicole's hospital room. Trish was carrying a huge blue bear, with David James on it. John came in the room after Trish carrying the same bear except it had Daniel Owen on it.

"Hey Nicki." John said to Nicole, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey John, thanks for coming." Nicole said, as Dr. Peters re-entered the room.

"Your now 10 centimetres. Are you ready Nicki?" Dr. Peters asked, to which Nicole nodded her head to a yes. Then she looked at Andrew, who was standing right beside her. John, Trish & Zoey went to sit by the window. Nicole & Andrew moms went out for a bite to eat.

"Ok push." Dr. Peters said. Nicole did as she was told. A few moments later out came David James with a piercing cry. The nurse put him on Nicole's chest & cleaned him up a little. Nicole & Andrew both shared a kiss. Andrew then cut the cord as the nurse took David to be weighted.

"Ready for number 2?" Dr. Peters asked. Nicole smiled & nodded her head. A few more moments later out came Daniel Owen with a piercing cry. The nurse also put him on Nicole's chest & cleaned him up a little. Nicole & Andrew shared another kiss. Andrew the cut the cord as the nurse took Daniel to be weighted.

"Congratulations you two." Dr. Peters said, as she left the hospital room. Two nurses carried David & Daniel over to Nicole & Andrew. Both David & Daniel wore identical hats on top their heads & pale blue blankets were wrapped around them.

"They look so much like you." Nicole said, smiling. Andrew nodded his head in approval.

"Yup, there's no doubt they are mine." Andrew, chuckled softly.

"We need to take these two to the nursery, but don't worry they'll be back." A nurse said, smiling at Nicole & Andrew. The two parents nodded their heads at the nurse.

"You should go to the waiting room & the family. Bring John too." Nicole said

"Will do, come on John." Andrew said. He & John then left the room.

"They are cute." Trish said, Zoey agreed. Zoey then gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Congrats Nicki, your now a mom of three." Trish said, smiling at her friend.

"Aunt Trish, can we go to the nursery & see them again?" Zoey asked.

"Sure, your mom needs some rest." Trish said, smiling at the girl. The two then made their way towards the nursery, where both Andrew & Nicole's family were. Zoey went to hug her dad. Andrew pointed out where the twins were.

"They both look so cute." The two grandmothers said. Everyone agreed with what the two grandmas said.

a few days later

Nicole & the babies had been released from the hospital, they were now on their way home. When they got to the house, Nicole had David while Andrew had Daniel. The two newborns were sleeping nicely in their car seats. When they entered the house there was blue balloons with David & Daniel's name on it. Zoey got them with Trish's help. Trish took David from Nicole & told her to relax. Trish & Andrew then introduced the twins the house & put them in their nursery. The nursery was decorated with Winnie the Pooh & friends. When they exited the room, Nicole was talking to Zoey.

"The two are sleeping soundly. They should be up for a feeding & a diaper chaper change in a few minutes." Andrew told Nicole.

"We got so much stuff." Nicole said, looking around their living room. Awhile later, Trish offered to take Zoey for awhile. Both Nicole & Andrew agreed to it. Andrew told Nicole to order some pizza, while he went to check on the twins. A little while later, Nicole saw Andrew still in the twins nursery.

"I'm going to take good care of you guys & your mom & sister." Andrew said to the sleeping babies.

"I ordered the pizza; I also put a note on the door stating that we have newborns." Nicole said, giving her husband a light kiss on the cheek. The babies then started to cry &both Nicole & Andrew picked them up.

"I think they are hungry." Andrew said. Luckily for Nicole she put breast milk in some bottles.

"Come on then, let's feed them. The sooner they eat, the sooner we eat." Nicole said. Andrew smiled at his wife & noticed how much she was glowing. A few minutes later, the twins had been feed & changed. Then it was Nicole & Andrew's time to eat. After they ate, Nicole told Andrew that she had to take a shower. After about ten minutes, Nicole came out wearing some Betty Boop pyjamas, she had her had all loose. She found Andrew in their bed.

"Thought you we're taking a shower." Andrew said, winking.

"Yeah, well I changed my mind. Are the twins alright?" Nicole asked. Andrew nodded his head to a yes as he lay on the bed, on top of the covers. He then patted the bed, as a signal for Nicole to join him. Nicole joined him on the bed & noticed that he was wearing his Simpson's pyjamas pants.

"You're so beautiful you know that?" Andrew said, caressing Nicole's still wet hair.

"Why thank you, my wonderful husband." Nicole said, kissing Andrew.

"Might as well get some sleep, cause in a few hours David & Daniel will be up." Andrew said, looking down at his wife. She nodded her head & got under the covers. Andrew followed suit. The two then said good night to each other & went to sleep.


	20. The End?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the wrestlers.

The twins were now two months old & identical in every way, but they did have little differences. Zoey was like a mini-mom, she helped her mom & dad every chance she got. Zoey was now in grade five & she liked the school she was going to, she had made many friends. Andrew had just returned from a two week booking to Australia, Nicole was left alone, for Andrew's mom & dad helped a lot. Trish was pretty ready to make her long awaited return, she would be returning as face. She learned that Torrie Wilson & Candice Michelle were traded for Stacy Keibler & Christy Hemme. As for Trish & John, they were talking things slowly, for they didn't want anyone to ruin their happiness.

"Mom, I'm home." Zoey said, returning from school.

"Hey sweetie, could you keep it down, I just put the boys for a nap & your dad is also taking a snooze." Nicole said, sounding tired.

"Sure no problem. I saw Aunt Trish & she said she'll phone you." Zoey said, giving her mom a kiss on the cheek & going to her room to do her homework. Nicole then went to the kitchen to make herself a snack. A few moments later, Andrew came & greeted his wife & noticed she looked tired. Daniel & David then made their presence known; Andrew told his wife that he'll get them while she rested. Just as Nicole made her way to the couch, the phone rang, quickly she answered it. The phone on the other end was Trish. They were talking mainly on how much Torrie had changed. After awhile of talking Nicole & Trish had ended their conversation, Nicole had decided to take a quick snooze, figuring if Andrew needed help he'll call Zoey. Zoey had finished her homework & found her dad in the twins' nursery.

"Hey you, could you play with Daniel for a bit? I'm going to give David a bath." Andrew said to his daughter.

"Sure dad no problem. Hey, Danny want to come with me?" Zoey said, picking up the smiling baby. Andrew then took David to the sink in the kitchen, where the baby tub was already in the & ready. After Andrew finished washing David, then did the same for Daniel. After the two boys were clean & back asleep, Nicole woke up.

"Hey mom, feeling better." Zoey said, reading a magazine. Nicole looked at her daughter, smiled & nodded a yes. Nicole then made her way to where she could hear Andrew. He was in the kitchen, making supper.

"Sleep well?" Andrew asked, stirring the pasta.

"Sure did. Smells good. How did you handle the boys?" Nicole asked, smelling the sauce then giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't know how you do it when Zoey is at school & they both are up." Andrew said, smiling back at his beautiful wife.

"Practice." Nicole said, smirking.

After Andrew had finished cooking supper, the three Martins, the ones that weren't sleeping, ate then went to watch some TV. They saw that Raw was on, so they watched it. Suddenly, the twins cried, so Zoey went with her mom to go get them. Andrew was on the phone with Chris Jericho. Moments later, Nicole & Zoey re-appeared. Nicole was carrying Daniel, while Zoey was carrying David. Andrew then got off the phone.

"There's my boys." Andrew said, as Nicole & Zoey gently laid the twins on the floor. They were laying on top of a blanket that Nicole had laid there. Zoey then sat by her dad while Nicole changed Daniel & David's diapers. When Nicole finished changing them, Zoey went back to where the twins where lying. She then played with them, while watching Raw. As for Nicole & Andrew, Nicole cuddled next to Andrew on the couch, just smiling at her three kids.

"Mom, dad look Trish is back. It looks like she's helping Ashley." Zoey said, as Trish entered the ring. All the looked at the TV, where Trish & Ashley chased Torrie, Victoria & Candice out of the ring.

"When she & I talked, she didn't mention anything about being on Raw tonight, but I knew that she was traveling with them." Nicole said, sounding upset.

"She probably wanted it as a surprise." Andrew said calming his wife down. Nicole then told Zoey that it was time for bed, so without any arguments, Zoey went to bed. At the end of Raw, J.R announced that Trish & Ashley would be wrestling at Unforgiven against Victoria & Torrie. Nicole then smiled widely.

"It's good that Ashley has Trish on her side." Nicole said, as she picked up David. She asked Andrew to pick up Daniel, as she wanted to change them & put them in their cribs. When the two parents returned minus the twins, they decided to stay up awhile longer. The phone suddenly rang as the two where watching the news, Andrew quickly answered it cause he didn't want to wake up the twins.

"Andrew speaking." Andrew said, holding in a yawn.

"Hey Drew, is Nicki still up?" Trish asked.

"Hi Trish, I'm fine, yes she is, here she is." Andrew said, handing the phone to his wife.

"Oh hey Trish, you looked great on the TV. I bet John is happy to see you traveling with him." Nicole said smirking at her husband.

"Thanks & he sure is. I was a bit nervous when I was behind the curtain but when my music started, that all changed." Trish said, trying to hold in a giggle as John was tickling her.

"You could've told me that you were going to return & say hi to John for us." Nicole said, sounding hurt.

"I wanted to surprise you guys & he said hi back." Trish said, laughing out loud as John blew into her opposite ear. The two continued to talk until Trish said that she had to go to the hotel but before she ended the call, Trish told Nicole to say hi to Zoey for her. The two adults then went to bed, but not before checking on the kids.

It was now the Sunday of Unforgiven & The Martin clan were staying at their home, They were also going to have a mini party for the PPV. At the party they had invited Andrew's family (his brother & sister's family & his parents), they also invited Trish's family (her mom, dad & sisters Melissa & Christy.) Nicole's brother & mom couldn't come. They all cheered when Trish & Ashley won their match. They even cheered when John kept his belt, but he lost the match due to a disqualification. The party ended when Andrew's brother & sister's kids had to go to bed. His parents stayed for awhile longer, as did Trish's parents & sister's. A few hours later, all of them left. Andrew & Nicole then went to bed. The next day was Monday, so Zoey had school & Andrew wasn't going to a wrestling show for awhile. While Zoey was at school, Andrew was helping Nicole with Daniel & David.

"You know hon, I think they look like me, except for the eyes." Andrew said. Andrew looked at Nicole's blue eyes. Were he had brown or hazel coloured eyes. (A.N.: I am not sure what Andrew's true eye colour is.)

"You know I think you right." Nicole said, smiling at her husband. Daniel & David were identical in every way except for the fact that Daniel had a small mole where David had no mole.

"I love you but you already know that." Andrew said, with a big smile.

"Indeed I do that why I married you & gave birth to our 3 kids." Nicole said, giving Andrew a kiss on the lips, they were distracted when they heard the twins cry.

"I'll go see, what's wrong." Andrew said, getting up to the twins nursery. Moments later, Andrew returned & sat next to Nicole who was watching TV.

"Are they alright?" Nicole asked, not looking from the TV.

"Yup, they just spit out their soothers." Andrew said, giving Nicole a kiss on the cheek. Nicole smiled at this action. An hour or so later, Zoey came home from school.

"Hey sweetie, do you have any homework?" Nicole asked her 10 year old daughter.

"I did but I finished it at school." Zoey said, looking at her mom. Zoey then into the twins nursery. She saw that both of them were awake & got her dad to help get them out of their cribs.

"Is Aunt Trish going to be on Raw tonight?" Zoey asked when returned carrying David.

"She should be. Before I forget your Uncle Chris phoned." Nicole said. Zoey then put David on a blanket & went to call Chris. Nicole went back to making supper, while Andrew played with David & Daniel on the floor. Awhile later, Zoey returned to the livingroom, where Andrew & the twins were still at.

"So what did Chris have to say?" Andrew asked Zoey. Zoey had picked up David & put him in the playpen, Andrew did the same to Daniel.

"Just to see how I was & how I like Grade 5. He also asked how you guys were." Zoey said, smiling at her dad. Zoey then went to go see if she can help her mom make supper. A few seconds later Andrew entered the kitchen & went to get a beer.

"Are the boys occupied?" Nicole asked, looking at Andrew while making some mashed potatoes.

"Yup they are." Andrew said. Andrew saw that Zoey was making a salad. A few moments later all the dishes were brought to the table & they sat down to eat. They were soon finished & Zoey volunteered to clean up the dishes. Andrew & Nicole then went to the livingroom, where they saw Daniel & David had fallen asleep in their playpen, so Nicole & Andrew took each boy & brought them into their cribs. When they returned, they seen that Zoey was on the couch, reading a magazine.

"Did the boys fall asleep?" asked Zoey, looking up from the magazine.

"Yup they did." Nicole said, she & Andrew then sat next to their daughter to watch Raw. Trish had a title match against Torrie Wilson. Trish won but Victoria; Candice & Torrie attacked Trish & Ashley.

"That damn witch, Torrie can't even wrestle properly." Nicole said, making both Zoey & Andrew agree with her.

"I hear from Rodney Mack (Jazz's husband) that Peter (Torrie's husband) taught Torrie some wrestling moves." Andrew said. All three continued watching Raw. When Raw finally ended, Zoey went to bed & the twins woke up. So both Nicole & Andrew went to go get them. The gave the twins their 'night time' bottles & changed them & took them to their room. The parents them put the twins on their beds, while one parent went to go get changed for bed, the other parent stayed on the bed with the twins. After awhile both Nicole & Andrew had changed into their pyjamas ¬iced; that both boys were falling asleep, so they took each twin & carried them to the nursery & put them back into their cribs. Nicole then gave each boy a kiss on top of their head. The two parents then returned to their own bedroom & went to sleep.

a week later

Everything was the same as the previous week, except that Nicole & Andrew had agreed to spend Thanksgiving in Calgary. They might even stay over in Calgary till the start of next year. Nicole knew that her mom, Lynda would be happy to see her grandkids. Zoey had been home for quite awhile, she was playing in the livingroom with her brothers.

"Zoey, honey how would you like to spend Thanksgiving with your Uncle Mark, Cousin Angel & Grandma Lynda?" Nicole asked, kneeling beside her 10 year old daughter.

"Are we really going go?" Zoey said, with a slight eagerness.

"Well I talked to Grandma Lynda & want to see you & the boys." Nicole said. Zoey immediately gave her mom a hug.

"Does dad know?" Zoey asked.

"It was his idea, so yes he knows." Nicole said, smiling at her daughter.

"This is so cool. I miss talking to Angel." Zoey said, giving her mom another hug. Meanwhile, Andrew had gone to play golf with his brother Michael.

"What about school mom?" Zoey asked her mom.

"Your dad & I haven't totally decided but we think you might get a tutor." Nicole said, entering the kitchen to get two bottles of milk for the twins. When she returned with the bottles, Andrew had returned, but Andrew wasn't alone his brother Michael was there.

"Hey sweetie, hi Mike, how was your game?" Nicole asked, handing a bottle for the twins to Zoey. She then gave Andrew a kiss.

"It was good. Lots of golfers were there. " Michael said, as Nicole sat next to Andrew.

"So how are the kids, Mike?" Nicole asked.

"They are good, growing up like little weeds, just like their Cousin Zoey." Michael said, giving his niece a wink, causing her to blush slightly.

The adults continued to talk until Michael had to go back to his home. Andrew then went to order some pizza. Just as the pizza arrived, Raw was starting with Vince McMahon entering the ring to do a promo on saying goodbye to Spike TV, then Kurt Angle & then Shawn Michaels entered the ring to argue on who should really be #1 Contender of WWE Champion, currently held by John Cena. The first match was Trish's 2nd title defence. The challenger was Victoria. Victor had brought out Candice & Torrie Wilson, so Trish had Ashley in her corner. The match ended up in a disqualification, after the match Ashley ripped off Candice's red dress, causing Candice to be embarrassed. Candice then challenged Ashley & Trish in a handicap bra & panties match against her, Torrie Wilson & Victoria.

"That Candice is such a slut." Zoey said. Both Nicole & Andrew didn't know whether to laugh or to yell at Zoey for saying that. Nicole noticed that David & Daniel were sleeping, so she got Andrew to help her.

"She we punish her for saying that?" Nicole asked, Andrew as the both laid the twins in their cribs.

"Well I'm not sure, we should explain to her that Candice may or not be a slut, but she still is a person." Andrew said, giving Nicole a smirk. The two parents returned to the livingroom & continued to watch Raw. At the end of Raw before Zoey went to bed, Nicole & Andrew had their talk with their daughter.

"You know sweetie, even if Candice is a slut, she still is a woman." Nicole said, as Andrew nodded his head.

"And, I hope you know that you don't say that to your friends or even at school, because not only will you be in trouble but your mom & I will be in trouble." Andrew said, giving a smile at his daughter.

"OK mom & dad, I'm sorry." Zoey said, hugging & kissing her parents goodnight.

"That crisis is averted. I bet there will be more to come as she grows & as the twins grow up." Andrew said, Nicole nodded her head in agreement & let out a heavy sigh.

"I hope Shawn is OK, being thrown threw a table, can't be fun." Nicole said.

"I'm sure he his, he's tough, after all they don't call him 'The Heartbreak Kid' for nothing." Andrew said, with a smile.

"You're right. You're so smart. I'm so glad I married you" Nicole said, giving her husband a kiss. The two adults then shut off the livingroom TV & lights, locked the doors, they then went to their own bedroom. They both changed into their pyjamas. Andrew wore black & silver silk pyjama bottoms, while Nicole wore a pink & black Betty Boop pyjama set. The bottoms on her pyjamas were long, not short as it was starting to get a bit chilly. Nicole had put her still brown hair two pigtails.

"I love when you put your hair in pigtails." Andrew said, smiling at his wife.

"I know you do." Nicole said, returning the smile. The two then gave each other a good night kiss. But before Nicole could fall asleep, she went to check on the twins. She gave them each a bottle & changed them. She then made sure that they were sleeping, before she went back to her own bedroom. When she returned to the bedroom, she saw that Andrew had fallen asleep, so she went in the bed & gave Andrew another kiss good night, she then fell asleep.

A.N.: This is the last chapter of this story. I may do a sequel but I haven't totally decided.


End file.
